La novia de mi hermano
by Alice.Cullen1396
Summary: Dicen que quitarle la novia a tu hermano es pecado, pero en la guerra y el amor todo se vale. Seria capaz de cualquier cosa por tener a Bella, hasta ganarme el desprecio de Emmett.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Meyer

Prologo

Y ahí estaba yo, como un idiota viéndola al final de pasillo abrazando a Emmett.

Daria hasta mi vida por ser él.

Por ser el que provoca sus sonrisas y suspiros.

El que causa que pase noches enteras en vela y ser el dueño de sus labios.

Pero nada en esta vida es como uno quiere… ¿O sí?

Tenía a todas las chicas del instituto rendidas a mis pies y la única chica que me interesaba estaba rendida a los pies de Emmett, mi hermano.

Dicen que quietarle la novia a tu hermano es un pecado, pero también dicen que en la guerra y el amor todo se vale.

Estaba dispuesto a todo por Isabella, hasta perder el cariño de mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de juegos, mi ayuda incondicional…Mi hermano mayor.

**Hola chicas! Bueno, aquí vengo con otra idea loca, este fic va dedicado para la mejor persona del universo entero ELLYS CASTILLO ¿Por qué? Porque le encantan todas las cosas bizarras y raras xD te amo tokis…**

**Espero que lo disfruten y me hagan saber su opinión…Se aceptan sugerencias :D**

**Y para las que leen el mejor caso quiero decirles que por haber comenzado un nuevo fic dejare de lado la historia **** seguire escribiendo bastante seguido de nuestro sexy abogado xD**

**Besos! **

**Alice **


	2. De vuelta a casa

Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer

**De vuelta a casa **

Estaba terminando de empacar todas mis cosas en la maleta que estaba sobre mi cama cuando escuche que mi tío gritaba desde la planta baja de la casa.

-Edward, apúrate que el vuelo sale en cuatro horas.-

Yo solo rodé los ojos ¿Para qué quería estar cuatro horas antes en el aeropuerto?

-Ya voy, tío.-

Soy Edward Cullen, tengo diecisiete años, soy alto, mi piel es muy blanca, mis ojos son verdes como los de mi padre y mi cabello es de un color cobrizo extraño. Vivo en Londres, hasta hoy.

Había decidido terminar la secundaria aquí en Londres porque quería algo diferente, mis padres aceptaron y me enviaron a vivir con mi Tío Aro, pero desde hace un tiempo para acá sentía que ya no podía estar lejos de mi familia, así que decidí estudiar el último año de secundaria en Estados Unidos.

Estaba ansioso por volver, hace dos años no veía a mis padres y hermanos, Carlisle y Esme, mis padres, estuvieron felices cuando les conté que estudiaría el último año de secundaria allá y Alice y Emmett aun no sabían nada, quería llegar de sorpresa para ellos.

Cerré la maleta, la bajé de la cama y salí de la habitación que me había pertenecido. Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con mi tío Aro en la puerta, él agarró mi maleta y los dos salimos de la casa para dirigirnos al auto, Aro subió la maleta y luego de acomodarnos en el auto arrancamos camino al aeropuerto. El camino fue callado, él no era de muchas palabra y yo no tenía nada que decir, llegamos al aeropuerto, baje la maleta y después de dejarla en la cinta y registrarla para que la pasaran al avión fuimos a una pequeña cafetería para desayunar algo, ya que eran las seis de la mañana y aun me quedaban tres largas horas por delante para abordar el avión.

-Edward, quiero decirte que fue un placer tenerte en mi casa. Ya sabes que siempre estará a la orden cuando quieras venir.-

-Gracias, tío. Y bueno, en Estados Unidos todos estamos a la orden.

Aro tomó un sorbo de su café y luego siguió hablando.

-Seguro, le das muchos saludos de mi parte a todos. Tal vez Rosalie vaya en vacaciones.-

Rosalie era mi prima y la hija adoptiva de Aro, la había encontrado cuando intentó ayudar a una familia que había tenido un accidente de tránsito, cuando llegó sus padres ya habían muerto pero la pequeña seguía viva y Aro decidió adoptarla como su hija ya que él no tenía esposa ni hijos. Ya hoy Rose tenia diecisiete años como yo.

-Es bienvenida cuando quiera en nuestra casa.-

Aro asintió y seguimos desayunando. Yo estaba leyendo un libro para pasar el tiempo y Aro estaba concentrado en una revista cuando escuchamos que estaban llamando mi vuelo para embarcar.

Los dos nos paramos de nuestros asientos y nos dirigimos hasta la puerta de embarque, antes de mostrar mi boleto me giré en dirección a mi tío, nos dimos un pequeño abrazo con un simple "Adiós" yo fui hasta donde estaba la mujer que recibía los boletos, se lo entregue y pase para montarme en el avión, cuando me giré vi que Aro ya no estaba, suspire y subí. Me acomode en mi asiento de primera clase y cerré los ojos esperando poder dormir un poco, me había levantado muy temprano para poder estar a las seis en el aeropuerto y estaba realmente cansado.

-Hola.-

Oí como alguien me hablaba desde el asiento del lado, quería gruñirle y decirle que me dejara dormir en paz, pero era una voz femenina y no me atrevería a contestarle de esa forma, así que abrí los ojos para responder el saludo.

-Hola.-

Dije con la voz un poco pastosa por el sueño.

-Soy Tanya ¿y tú?-

Me pregunto la chica que tenía en frente, era linda, su piel era blanca y sus ojos eran de un profundo azul, su cabello era como amarillo mezclado con naranja, era un color extraño y le caía en cascada por los hombros y la mitad de la espalada.

-Soy Edward.-

Respondí sin muchas ganas, ella podía ser linda pero el sueño que tenía le estaba ganando a su belleza.

-¿A qué parte de Estados Unidos vas?-

Preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios, suspire frustrado sabiendo que Tanya no me dejaría dormir tranquilo.

-A Forks, es un pequeño pueblo que queda cerca de Port Angeles.-

Ella formo una pequeña "o" con su boca para luego decir muy emocionada.

-Yo voy a Port Angeles, tal vez podamos salir un día.-

Dios debía odiarme, no pudo ponerme una compañera de asiento más insoportable, trate de seguir su conversación lo más amable posible hasta que ella se durmió, agradecí internamente y me dispuse a dormir antes de que la loca que tenia al lado se despertara.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado durmiendo, pero sentí como alguien me agarraba del brazo y me zarandeaba intentado despertarme.

-Edward, Edward. Despiértate.-

Oí a Tanya llamándome, quise decirle que me dejara en paz de una buena vez, pero me contuve y abrí los ojos poco a poco.

-¿Qué ocurre Tanya?-

Pregunte lo más amable que pude.

-Tienes un sueño muy pesado, llevo como diez minutos intentando despertarte, ya vamos a aterrizar.-

Dijo con una sonrisa, el viaje se me había hecho corto considerando que eran como diez horas de vuelo.

-Oh, lo siento. Gracias por despertarme.-

Dije ya un poco mas despierto que antes.

-De nada, ahora ponte el cinturón.-

Me lo puse y enderece el asiento que había echado hacia atrás para poder dormir y se escucho por el parlante a la aeromoza hablando.

"Pasajeros con destino a Los Estados Unidos, se les agradece ponerse el cinturón de seguridad ya que estamos prontos a aterrizar"

No pude evitar que una sonrisa de plantara en mis labios, por fin vería de nuevo a mi familia.

-¿Estas feliz por llegar?-

Preguntó Tanya en tono curioso.

-Sí, muy feliz. Hace dos años no veo a mi familia y hoy por fin los volveré a ver.-

-Que bueno.-

Dijo ella un poco emocionada y después de eso no volvimos a hablar, la ayude a bajar la maleta que había montado en la parte de arriba del avión cuando aterrizamos y salí rápido para que ella no me siguiera, era simpática pero podía llegar a ser desesperante. Fui a donde sellaban el pasaporte para después ir a buscar mi maleta y por fin reunirme con mis padres que me deberían estar esperando afuera, agarre mi maleta y salí. Estaba buscando a Carlisle y Esme con la mirada pero no los encontraba, hasta que sentí una pequeña figura impactar contra mí, mi madre se había lanzado, literalmente, sobre mí para darme un abrazo. Yo solté mi maleta y pase mis brazos alrededor de ella.

-Oh, Edward. Hijo, no sabes cuánto me alegra que estés aquí, la casa no es lo mismo sin ti, te extrañábamos tanto.-

Dijo Esme entre sollozos.

-Mamá, tranquila. Yo también los extrañe demasiado y me alegra estar de vuelta.-

Ella me soltó aun llorando para que pudiera saludar a mi papá. El me dio un gran abrazo que recibí con todo gusto.

-Te extraños mucho, Hijo.-

-Yo igual.-

Después de esa cálida bienvenida Esme me agarró de la mano para llevarme al auto y Carlisle cargó mi maleta. Ya dentro del auto empezamos a conversar.

-Hijo, creciste mucho. Estás más guapo que antes.-

Dijo Esme entre risitas y yo la acompañe.

-Sí, supongo que crecí un poco.-

Dije restándole importancia.

-¿Un poco? Si estas casi del tamaño de Emmett.-

Yo reí ante el comentario de Carlisle, Emmett era mi hermano mayor, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de juegos y además era enorme, parecía un oso gigante.

Durante el camino hablamos un poco de cómo me había ido en Londres, si había hecho amigos y todas esas cosas que le preguntan a uno cuando llega de viaje, en lo que me pareció un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos frente a la casa blanca, Enorme y de tres pisos en la que crecí y había vivido toda mi vida hasta me fui a Londres.

-No puedo creer que este de nuevo aquí.-

Dije sin poder creerlo, de verdad estaba en mi hogar.

-Pues créelo hijo, porque no te dejare ir mas nunca.-

Dijo Esme con voz cariñosa, bajamos la maleta hasta la entrada y Carlisle abrió la puerta, estaba nervioso por volver a ver a Alice y a Emmett, no sabía cómo reaccionarían por no haberles dicho nada de mi venida.

-Emmett, Alice bajen que tenemos visita.-

Dijo mi padre gritando.

-Bueno, más que una visita.-

Dijo después en tono más bajo para que solo Esme y yo escucháramos mientras me veía con cariño, yo sonreí de medio lado y me quede viendo la gran escalera esperando a que bajaran.

-Ven, baja con nosotros.-

Escuche como le decía Alice a alguien en la plata alta.

-Oh, no. Seguro es una visita familiar, Ali. No bajare, bajen ustedes que seguro los vinieron a visitar a ustedes, no a mi.-

Dijo otra voz respondiéndole a Alice, pero no era una voz familiar para mí, sin embargo era hermosa.

-No seas tontita, Bells. Tú eres parte de esta familia.-

Ahora podía escuchar a Emmett intentando convencer a la chica para que bajara.

-No, Emm. Yo me quedo aquí, bajen y luego si quieren bajare yo.-

Mis padres se empezaron a reír después de escuchar la pequeña conversación. Yo les dirigí una mirada confundida.

-Bella, es un poquito terca. Ella es parte de esta familia pero es muy tímida cuando viene alguien de visita y ella está en la casa, ya la conocerás más adelante cuando Emmett la convenza de bajar.-

Dijo Carlisle ¿Bella? ¿Quién era Bella? Quise preguntar pero el sonido de unos pasos bajando por las escaleras me detuvieron. Subí la mirada para ver como Alice bajaba con su andar de bailarina por las escaleras y su usual peinado, pelo corto con las puntas en todas las direcciones, había crecido pero seguía siendo el mismo duende de antes: Enana y bonita. Y a su lado venia Emmett, me parecía imposible que estuviera más alto y musculoso que antes pero así era. Los dos bajaron lentamente y venían hablando entre ellos hasta que se detuvieron al final de la escalera y alzaron la vista.

Los tres nos quedamos viendo sin decir palabra, estábamos conmocionados por vernos de nuevo después de dos largo años, la primera en reaccionar fue Alice.

-¡Edward!-

Gritó tan fuerte como sus pequeños pulmones se lo permitieron y luego se echo a correr para lanzarse sobre mí, yo la atrapé en el aire y empecé a dar vueltas con ella en brazos, era tan liviana como una pluma.

-Enana, te extrañe tanto.-

Dije mientras la ponía en el piso, ella seguía aferrada a mi cintura y ahora le llevaba como dos cabezas de altura, nunca fue una niña alta.

-Oh, Edward, no puede creer que estés aquí, de verdad estas aquí.-

Dijo Alice entre sollozos, los dos teníamos la misma edad ya que éramos mellizos, aunque no nos parecíamos en nada, ella tenía el pelo negro como la noche, era bajita y delgada, su cara parecía la de un duende y era hiperactiva, en lo único que nos parecíamos era en los ojos y el color pálido de nuestra piel.

-A ver Pixie, quítate.-

Sentí que Emmett agarraba de la cintura a Alice y la cargaba para ponerla a un lado.

-Hey, estaba saludando mi hermano después de dos años de no verlo y tú vienes y me quitas, idiota.-

Dijo Alice enfurruñada mientras Emmett reía de su reacción. Pero no le respondió.

-¿Edward, en verdad estas aquí Hermano?-

Preguntó Emmett aun asombrado, él era un año mayor que yo, era enorme y musculoso, su piel era pálida como la de toda nuestra familia, su cabello era marrón oscuro al igual que sus ojos, él era un niño pequeño en un cuerpo enorme, ese era mi hermano.

-A menos que sea un holograma. Sí, soy yo.-

Emmett no me contesto y me dio un gran abrazo de oso, yo se lo devolví de muy buena gana, como había extrañado a mi familia.

-Emmett….no….respiro.-

Dije cuando la fuerza de su abrazo me había sacado todo el aire de los pulmones. Él rió y me soltó de inmediato pero dejó su mano puesta en mi hombro.

-Hermano, cuanto te he extrañado.-

-Yo también, Emm. No tienes ni idea.-

Alice se acerco a nosotros y nos abrazó a los dos como pudo ya que sus brazos eran pequeños, estábamos los tres abrazados como los hermanos que éramos, Esme y Carlisle nos veían con ternura hasta que Emmett se separo.

-Tienes que conoces a alguien, ya la busco.-

Y salió corriendo escaleras a arriba mientras gritaba "Bella, ven acá" voltee a ver a Alice y tenía una sonrisa más grande que ella en su rostro, no sabía quien era Bella pero lo que si sabía era que esta casa todos la amaban. De pronto escuche como Emmett y la chica bajaban las escalera, cuando la vi supe que era la criatura más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, parecía un ángel. Su piel era muy blanca, tenía los ojos muy grandes y color chocolate, sus labios eran carnosos y su nariz era pequeña y perfilada, su cabella era color caoba y caía suelto por toda su espalda además de enmarcar el precioso rostro que tenia y sus mejillas estaban teñidas por un adorable color rosado. Subió su mirada y nuestras miradas se encontraron, ella mordió su labio y desvió su mirada. No conocía del todo a esta chica, pero sabía que ella era diferente a todas con las que había tratado.

-Edward, quiero que conozcas a Bella, mi novia.-

Dijo Emmett mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella.

Y en ese momento se me vino todo abajo.

**Holaa! Bueno, no me pude esperar para publicar el primer capítulo hoy mismo xD** **bueno, ya Edward y Bella se conocieron ¿Qué creen que pase? Muchas gracias por los reviews y los favoritos que me dejaron en el prologo! En verdad eso fue lo que me motivo a publicar hoy mismo el primer cap :D Espero que le guste! Y espero sus opiniones! **

**Abrazos tipo Emmett…las quiero! **

**Alice **


	3. La llamada

_**Declaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer. Menos Emmett….el mio por las noches xD hahahahhahaha. No -.- también es propiedad de Meyer u.u **___

_**La llamada**_

_-Edward, quiero que conozcas a Bella, mi novia.-_

_Dijo Emmett mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella._

_Y en ese momento se me vino todo abajo._

Bella era la novia de Emmett, ya todo encajaba, por eso mi familia la quería tanto ¿Y cómo no querer a un ángel?

-Hola, mucho gusto. Alice y Emmett me han hablado mucho de ti.-

Su voz era dulce y melodiosa, para mí la voz más hermosa que mis oídos habían escuchado. Emmett tenía suerte.

-El gusto es mío.-

Y le extendí la mano para que ella la agarrara, lo hice por educación pero cuando ella agarró mi mano sentí que no la quería soltar, quería estar con su mano sobre la mía siempre, pero eso era imposible, así que con mucho pesar la solté, ella parecía un farolito de navidad por lo sonrojada que estaba ¿Habría sentido lo mismo que yo? No, Edward, es obvio que no. Me respondí mentalmente regañándome por mis estúpidos pensamientos.

-Bueno ya que se conocen, espero que se lleven bien. Ahora, ¡Hagamos algo!-

Dijo Alice muy entusiasmada. No era nada raro de mi hermana querer salir todo el día y estar en el centro comercial.

-Alice, tal vez deberías dejar que tu hermano descanse, seguro fueron muchas horas de viaje. Podemos salir mañana.

Dijo Bella intentando convencer a Alice, aunque yo sabía que era en vano, una vez algo se le metía en la cabeza a Alice nada ni nadie podía sacárselo. Pero era tierno saber que Bella se preocupaba por mí.

-Bella, que dulce eres al querer que Eddie descanse, saldremos mañana por la mañana.-

Dijo Alice dando saltitos por toda la sala. Aun estaba impactado, nunca en lo que llevaba de vida había visto que alguien lograra convencer a Alice de cambiar de planes y mucho menos con tanta facilidad.

Bella era mi heroína.

-Alice, no me digas Eddie.-

Alice solo rodó los ojos pero no respondió.

-Claro que es dulce, es de mi Bella de quien estamos hablando.-

Dijo Emmett mientras abrazaba a Bella por detrás y le daba un beso en la coronilla, Bella se puso tan roja como un tomate maduro y a mí me pareció la cosa más tierna que había visto. Todo estaba perfecto con Bella, el único pequeño problema era que ella era la dulce y espectacular novia de mi hermano mayor. Suspire frustrado, la primera chica que me llamaba la atención y justo era la novia de Emmett. No era justo. Pero lo mejor era mantenerme alejado para no crear problemas.

Todos se habían quedado callados cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar, casi nadie me llamaba así que no tenía ni remota idea de quién era. Saqué el móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón mientras todos me veían de manera expectante. Hay que ver que en esta familia todos eran unos curiosos.

-Bueno.-

Dije con voz amable, no me había detenido ni siquiera a mirar el número en la pantalla del teléfono.

-Edward Cullen ¿Cómo es posible que ni siquiera me llamaras para despedirte? Me haces sentir mal, Eddie.-

Apenas escuche la "E" retire el móvil de mi oído, la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea gritaba tan fuerte que toda la familia se había enterado de lo que había dicho y me miraban más curiosos que antes mientras Emmett parecía divertido por el reclamo que me estaban haciendo.

-Claro, yo estoy muy bien. Si llegue excelente, Rose. Gracias por preocuparte.-

Dije en tono jocoso y ya tenía a todos los miembros de la familia prácticamente pegados al teléfono y Bella que intentaba alejarse pero no podía porque Emmett aun la tenia abrazada.

-Nada de eso, Eddie. No esperes que sea linda y cariñosa cuando ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de llamarme. Te dije que me llamaras porque no podía ir contigo al aeropuerto.-

Dijo con voz dolida por el teléfono Rose, mi prima. Podía ser sentimental a veces y sabia que ella esperaba mi llamada, y si la había llamado pero ella tenía el teléfono apagado. Yo la quería muchísimo y no me gustaba escuchar ese tono en su voz.

-Rose, cariño. Lo siento, si te llame pero tenías el teléfono apagado. Sabes que no me podría olvidar de ti, tontita.-

Dije en tono cariñoso, en verdad la apreciaba mucho. Todos me miraban con caras sorprendidas, hasta Emmett tenía cara de shock en vez de estar haciendo alguna broma. Y los entendía, nunca había sido cariñoso con una chica que no fuera Alice o Esme.

-Oh, eso cambia las cosas. Siento mucho haber tenido el móvil apagado.-

Dijo con una risita y su tono de voz normal, ese tono de voz alegre que me alegraba el día en Londres cuando empezaba a extrañar a mi familia.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Bueno, yo estoy bien ¿y tu como estas? ¿Qué tal Francia?-

Rosalie había ido a Francia por un mes y por eso no había podido ir conmigo al aeropuerto, estaba allá porque estaba visitando a una amiga que estaba enferma. Vera era la mejor amiga de Rose y se había mudado hace poco a Francia, cuando Rose se entero de que estaba enferma había salido en el primer vuelo a Paris para ir a visitarla.

-Todo esta genial y Vera está mucho mejor, te manda saludos.-

-Genial, dile que yo también le mando saludos y espero que se recupere pronto.-

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, Eddie. Cuídate mucho y llámame seguido, siento que ya te extraño.-

-Igual, Rose. Y cuídate de todos los idiotas que ya no estoy yo para defenderte.-

Ella soltó una risita.

-Seguro, les caeré a zapatazos si es necesario.-

-Cuento con eso, Rosie. Adiós, te quiero.-

-Igual.-

Ya cuando iba a colgar escuche que Rose gritaba "espera" así que me acerque de nuevo el teléfono al oído.

-¿Qué pasa Rose?-

-Eddie, lo que pasa es que después de salir de aquí de Francia estaba pensando en ir para Estados Unidos y quería saber si puedo quedarme en tu casa, quiero terminar el instituto allá y papá ya me dio permiso.-

Eso me tomó por sorpresa, pero me alegraba poder terminar el instituto junto a mi prima.

-Claro, Rose. Sabes que mi casa es tu casa y estoy seguro que Carlisle y Esme estarán de acuerdo. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras y si no hay cuarto te quedas en el mío y yo duermo en el sofá.-

Dije riendo, el primer día que yo había estado en Londres mi habitación aun no estaba lista así que me toco dormir en el sofá de Rose esa noche, todo iba perfecto hasta que el sofá se partió por alguna extraña razón y me toco dormir en la cama de Rose junto a ella. El último año ella a veces cuando había una tormenta muy fuerte se pasaba a mi habitación y dormía conmigo, ella era como mi hermanita. Pero en ese entonces ella no estaba acostumbrada y se fue tan a la esquina de la cama que se calló y se dio un buen golpe.

-Te juro que mi sofá no se va a romper.-

- Y si se rompe no importa, se que esta vez no me voy a caer de la cama.-

-No, Rose. Yo no te dejaría.-

-Lo sé, en fin. Llego la próxima semana. Nos vemos en el aeropuerto, mi papá va a llamar a Carlisle. Adiós.-

-Adiós.-

Respondí pero ya ella había colgado.

-Bueno, tendremos que arreglar una habitación para que Rose se quede.-

Dije con tono casual mientras todas las caras de mi familia me veían con cara de "te interrogaremos en este instante" menos Bella, ella solo tenía la vista perdida en algún lugar de la sala.

-Edward Anthony Cullen ¿Por qué ella te dice Eddie y no le dices nada?-

Chilló Alice con la voz tres octavas más arriba de lo normal. No esperaba que esa fuera la primera pregunta, pero venia de Alice, podía esperar cualquier cosa de ella.

-Porque ella es Rose, es la única que tiene permiso.-

Y era verdad, solo Rosalie me decía así y solo porque me había cansado de pelear con ella, no tenia remedio.

-Esa tal niñita Rosalie si te dice así y yo que soy tu hermanita no, eres malvado.-

Dijo Alice con un puchero, pero en este momento ni su puchero me conmovía.

-Mary Alice Cullen, Rose no es ninguna tal niñita. Discúlpate por hablar así de ella.-

Dije con tono serio.

-Valla, la quieres. Lo siento, Edward.-

-Está bien, y respondiendo tu pregunta, ella puede decirme Eddie porque ya es un caso perdido, le dije infinidades de veces que no me dijera así pero nunca me prestó atención así que lo deje pasar.-

-¿Por qué tan cariñoso con Rose? ¿Y por que resultó el sillón de su cuarto roto?-

Pregunto Emmett en tono malicioso y ya sabía que era lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Y al parecer no solo a él se le había ocurrido ya que todos me miraban con curiosidad. ¡Hasta Bella!

-Por Dios, hay que ver que todos son unos pervertidos. Rose es mi prima por lo tanto también es su prima- Dije señalando a Emmett y Alice- Es la hija adoptada de Aro, y su sillón resulto roto porque el día que llegue a Londres mi habitación no estaba lista así que tuve que dormir en la habitación de Rose en su sillón pero por alguna extraña razón se rompió y tuve que dormir en su cama con ella, en ese entonces no estaba acostumbrada y se arrimó tanto hacia la esquina que se calló y se dio un buen golpe.-

Todos empezaron a reír a costillas de Rose y mías, yo solo rodé los ojos.

-¿En ese entonces? Ósea que ahora si está acostumbrada.-

Dijo Bella aguantando una risita, no lo podía creer. Hasta Bella se había puesto en mi contra. Todos empezaron a reír mientras Emmett alardeaba de lo inteligente que era su novia por preguntar eso y a la vez me presionaba para que contestara.

-Sí, ahora si esta acostumbra. Cuando en las noches había una tormenta muy fuerte y no podía dormir tomaba su almohada y se iba a mi cuarto para dormir conmigo.-

Dije rodando los ojos esperando que se callaran de una vez por todas.

-Valla, que lindo, Edward Cullen. ¡Metiéndote con nuestra prima!-

Dijo Alice intentando no reír.

-Por Dios, Alice. Ella es como mi hermana, eso sería incesto.-

Grite irritado, mi familia estaba loca. Hasta mis padres se reían. Gruñí porque no dejaban de reír, ya me estaban irritando.

-Me voy, sigan riéndose de mí, eso sí, no quiero que se vallan a reír de Rose cuando llegue.-

Dije muy serio, Rose era un poquito sentimental y se ponía mal cuando se reían de ella, le recordaba cuando estaba en primaria y se reían porque era adoptada, desde ese entonces se ponía triste cuando se reían de ella.

-¿Y si no que, Ed?-

Dijo Emmett en tono jocoso pero yo no estaba de muy buen humor, quería a Rose y sabia que se ponía a llorar cuando la hacían rabiar y yo no quería eso, ella era mi hermana más que mi prima y la cuidaba como tal.

-Me olvidare que eres mi hermano Emmett. No quiero ver llorar a Rose.-

Les di la espalda y subí a mi habitación, escuche varios jadeos de sorpresa pero nada como para llamar mi atención. Si se metían con mis hermanas, ya fueran Alice o Rose, me pondría furioso y no era lago lindo de ver. Me metí en mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me tire en la cama. Realmente estaba cansado, había sido un viaje muy largo.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando escuche dos tímidos golpes en la puerta.

-Pase.-

Dije aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Edward.-

Dijo una voz dulce y suave, abrí los ojos de inmediato.

-Bella.-

Dije aun sorprendido.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

Pregunto ella aun con voz baja.

-Claro, pasa.-

Ella pasó y se sentó en el borde de mi cama…

**:O… oh dios! Que querrá Bella? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de "La novia de mi hermano" hahahah ok ok eso sonó como si fuera una novela barata o algo así xD**

**Chicas…quiero pedirles mil disculpas por tardar tanto! Pero es que el tiempo no me da! :S pero les juro que tan pronto pueda voy a actualizar! Si tardo un poquito espero que me sepan perdonar! Pero espero no tardar mucho **

**Les gusto el cap? Bueno como se pueden dar cuenta en este fic Edward y Rosalie se llevan de maravilla, y Edward la quiere como su hermana, pero ya veremos que hay mas de uno que piensa que no la quiere como su hermana sino como algo mas muahahahah xD **

**Merezco un Review? **

**Espero que me den sus opiniones! :D ya saben que son bien recibidas! **

**Las quiero! **

**Alice! **


	4. Conocíendonos

_Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes son míos! Bueno…Emmett y de vez en cuando Edward en mis sueños! Pero da igual! xD son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer _

**Conociéndonos**

_Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando escuche dos tímidos golpes en la puerta._

_-Pase.-_

_Dije aun con los ojos cerrados._

_-Edward.-_

_Dijo una voz dulce y suave, abrí los ojos de inmediato._

_-Bella.-_

_Dije aun sorprendido._

_-¿Puedo pasar?-_

_Pregunto ella aun con voz baja._

_-Claro, pasa.-_

_Ella pasó y se sentó en el borde de mi cama…_

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Bella?-

No fui muy amable, sonaba como si la estuviera corriendo pero no se me ocurría que otra cosa decir. No es normal que la chica que te deja deslumbrado y que acabas de conocer te pida entrar a tu cuarto, eso sin contar que es la novia de tu hermano.

-Bueno, yo…emm…-

-Bella, puedes decirme lo que quieras, de verdad.-

Le dije al ver que estaba tartamudeando y sus mejillas parecían un par de tomates maduros, se veía adorable.

-De acuerdo, venía a pedirte disculpas.-

Dijo con el mismo tono de voz suave y con la vista clavada en sus zapatos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. La verdad, estaba confundido ¿Por qué tenía Bella que pedirme disculpas?

-Bella, no te sigo ¿Por qué te disculpas?-

Ella suspiro pero siguió viendo sus zapatos.

-Por lo de hace rato, se que te molesto todo lo que dijimos de Rosalie y pues yo hice una pregunta y Emmett se río y tú te molestaste mas y no es la idea que estés molesto tu primer día en Estados Unidos, en verdad perdón. Ni siquiera debí meterme, no soy de la familia.-

Y comprendí al instante lo que quería decir, esta chica cada vez era más linda. Nunca alguien me había pedido perdón por jugarme una broma.

-Bella, no tienes porque disculparte. Fue una broma. Y si eres de la familia, todos te adoran y hasta yo te quiero aunque solo te conozca desde hace unas horas.-

Le dije para que se sintiera mejor, ya se me había pasado la molestia y debía acostumbrarme, con Emmett alrededor siempre era así, una broma tras otra.

-Mmm…tu habitación es bonita.-

Dijo Bella de repente y así cambio drásticamente de tema.

-Gracias, aun tengo que acomodar todo.-

-Esta acomodada.-

Dijo ella levantando la cara para verme a los ojos por primera vez desde que había entrado, sus ojos eran hermoso, cada vez que los veía me convencía mas y mas de que eran los ojos más bellos del mundo. Emmett suertudo.

-Pero aun faltan los CDs y la ropa y un montón de cosas.-

Ella asintió pero no dijo nada mas, nos quedamos en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo de esos que uno se siente en la necesidad de romper pero no se atreve. Este era un silencio muy cómodo en el cual cada uno estaba en su propio mundo.

-Quieres mucho a Rosalie ¿Cierto?-

Preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí, es como mi hermanita aunque tenemos la misma edad. Ella es muy cariñosa, pero solo con las personas que aprecia. Es muy linda, hasta podría decir que parece una modelo, es rubia pero no oxigenada, es muy blanca y sus ojos son azules como el cielo, su cara es como de…una muñeca de porcelana y si te soy sincero, tiene un cuerpo de infarto. Parece una de esas rubias descerebradas pero no lo es, es muy inteligente, ella es muy…Rose. Sí, eso es. Ella es muy ella.-

Dije terminando mi descripción de Rose, mi casi hermana y prima favorita, claro que es la única que tengo, pero daba igual.

-Valla, no la quieres, la adoras.-

Dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, viví con ella dos años y es como mi hermana además de ser la única que me entiende. Sí, la adoro.-

Dije con una sonrisa, ella también sonrío pero pareció más una mueca, no quise preguntar por no ser indiscreto así que lo deje pasar.

-Y…¿Cuándo llegaste a Forks? Supongo que eres nueva porque no te había visto antes.-

Pregunte para distraerla un poco, parecía nerviosa.

-Llegue hace un año, cuando mamá murió vine a vivir con Charlie, mi padre.-

Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Lo siento mucho, no debí preguntar.-

-No, está bien. Ya lo estoy superando.-

Dijo ahora con una sonrisa un poco más alegre. Quería cambiar de tema así que me desvié y le pregunte.

-¿Cómo conociste a mi familia?-

-No es pueblo muy grande así que aunque no quisiera los hubiera conocido.- Ella río y siguió hablando.-El primer día que llegue al instituto me bajé de mi camioneta y cuando me voltee vi a Alice, casi me mata se un susto porque apareció de repente, se disculpó luego me abrazo y dijo que seriamos grandes amigas. Después me invitó a la casa y ahí conocí a tus padres y tu hermano.-

Terminó de contar la historia y se echo a reír.

-Alice, casa vez está más loca.-

Dije yo acompañándola en su risa. Realmente mi hermana no tenia comparación, solo ella hace ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Y tú por qué te fuiste a Londres? Siempre que manteníamos una conversación Alice, Emmett y yo nunca podías faltar tú, se nota que te quieren mucho.-

Yo sonreí, pensar que me aleje por tanto tiempo solo por el capricho de cambiar de ambiente.

-Por capricho, quería cambiar de ambiente y ver cosas nuevas. Lo único que logre fue alejarme de mi familia por dos años, creo que lo único bueno que resultó de todo esto fue conocer a Rose. Ella estaba muy triste y hubiese podido hacer una locura, solo por eso nunca me voy a arrepentir de haberme ido a Londres.-

Dije muy serio, y era la verdad. Las primeras veces que había tratado con Rose ella se sentía muy mal porque todos se burlaban de ella por el hecho de ser adoptada, se sentía tan mal que un día hasta intento suicidarse con una sobredosis de calmantes, la había encontrado tirada en el baño y la lleve de inmediato al hospital y estuvo como una semana inconsciente, desde ese momento me había vuelto protector con ella, como si ella fuera una niña que debía proteger, y así era porque por dentro Rose en realidad solo era una niña, mi hermanita.

-Ya veo, ¿y porque volviste?-

Preguntó de nuevo curiosa.

-Porque extrañaba a mi familia.-

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto.-

Dijo Bella en un susurro, se veía muy tierna.

-¿Por qué?-

Pregunte curioso, me hacia feliz que ella se alegrara de mi regreso pero ella no me conocía, nunca antes habíamos tratado.

-No lo sé, solo sé que me alegra.-

Dijo ahora sonrojada, yo reí de su maravillosa, nótese en sarcasmo, explicación.

-¡Oye! No te rías, te digo que me alegra que hayas vuelto y tú vienes y te ríes de mí.-

Dijo enfurruñada con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, parecía un gatito intentando inútilmente parecer un león, y esto solo hizo que riera más.

-No me rio de ti, Bella. Me rio de tu fabulosa explicación del porque estas alegre porque haya vuelto.-

Dije viéndola con una sonrisa sin reírme, pero entonces fue ella la que empezó a reír. Estuvimos como diez minutos riéndonos y ya al final ni sabíamos porque nos reíamos. Era muy fácil estar con ella.

-Ya me duele la barriga de tanto reír.-

Dijo ella divertida, y la verdad a mí también me dolía.

-No eres la única.-

Dije mientras respiraba en un intento de calmarme al igual que ella.

-Tienes mucha música.-

Dijo ella cuando vio el gran mueble en el que tenia organizado todos mis CDs, me había dado cuenta de que Bella era especialista en cambiar de tema.

-Sí, amo la música. Aunque no están todos mis CDs, aun hay algunos en las cajas de las mudanzas.-

Ella asintió y se dirigió a donde estaban mis libros, tomo uno en sus manos y lo vio con mucho interés.

-¿Cumbres borrascosas?-

Preguntó mientras se volteaba y me mostraba la portada del libro que tan bien conocía.

-Sí, es mi libro favorito.-

Dije no muy seguro, no era normal que Cumbres Borrascosas fueras el libro favorito de un chico.

-¿En serio?-

Pregunto sorprendida.

-Mmm…Si, en serio.-

Dije un poco preocupado por su sonrisa, parecía un poco maniática pero seguía viéndose linda.

-También es mi libro favorito, ¿Verdad que es muy bueno?-

Dijo, bueno más bien gritó y empezó a dar saltitos por toda la habitación. Se estaba juntando demasiado con Alice, eso era seguro. De pronto se enredó con sus propios pies y se iba cayendo pero yo alcancé a agarrarla para que no se diera de cara contra el piso, ella tenía los ojos cerrados esperando el golpe que nunca le llegó, abrió los ojos lentamente y cuando me vio me sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa que solo ella tenía. Estaba a punto de hacer una estupidez, besarla, es que sus labios se veían tan hermosos y a la vez tan cerca de los míos, pero ella se movió en mis brazos y esto hizo que se terminara de caer y quedo contra el piso, aunque no se pegó muy duro ya que la distancia que antes la separaba del piso era mínima. Estaba muy agradecido y a la vez molesto porque se hubiera caído, agradecido porque gracias a que se calló no hice una estupidez y molesto porque se golpeó, suave pero lo hizo.

-Lo siento.-

Dije muy apenado por dejarla caer, pero al parecer ella no estaba molesta.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a los golpes. Soy muy torpe.-

Dijo riendo, yo reí con ella y la ayudé a levantar.

-¿Puedo saber por qué te pone feliz que también lea Cumbres Borrascosas?-

Pregunte curioso, estaba bien que le alegrara o algo así pero tampoco era para que se pusiera a saltar por toda la habitación.

-Es que Emmett y Alice dicen que estoy loca porque me gusta leer y he leído más de tres veces Cumbres Borrascosas. Y ahora sé que por lo menos tú me entiendes.-

Dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

-Bueno, entonces ya somos dos a los que nos gusta leer, ya no estás sola.-

Le dije en tono cómplice y le guiñe un ojo, ella soltó una risita.

-No, ya no estamos solos.-

Y también me guiñó el ojo, o eso intento porque cerró los dos al intentar cerrar uno solo.

Después de eso nos quedamos hablando gran parte de la tarde. Descubrí que teníamos más cosas en común de lo que creía y eso no era bueno, si cuando la vi pensé que era hermosa ahora pienso que es perfecta. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo para sacármela de la cabeza, ella era la novia de Emmett y yo no debía interferir en eso, y aunque no debía si quería.

Esto estaba mal, muy mal.

**Hooola! Lo sé, lo sé. Me desaparecí u.u pero estoy viva! No morí! Ya se que el cap no es lo mejor del mundo! De hecho creo que esta horrible! Es que no tiene nada de interesante! Créanme cuando les digo que casi no me sale! Lo borre como una…mmm… tres veces! :S pero aquí esta y ahí cosas que Edward dijo que son importantes para los capítulos que vienen! :D**

**¿Me dejan un Review? Siii? Pooorfis! (Puchero tipo el gato con botas de Skrek) hahahaha bueno, espero saber que opinan y cualquier sugerencia es válida! :D**

**Se les quiere un montón! **

**Alice**


	5. Tanya

_Declaimer: ningún personaje es mío, todos son propiedad de Meyer, menos Emmett! xD el es mío y de nadie más! Hahahaha ok, no! El también es de Meyer u.u (ya quisiera que fuera mío!)_

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevábamos en mi habitación, los dos tirados en la cama hablando y riendo hasta que unos golpes sonaron en la puerta.

-Pase.-

Grite a la persona que estaba tocando y abrieron la puerta, me sorprendí de al ver que era Emmett quien había tocado la puerta, no era el hecho de que era Emmett era el hecho de que había tocado la puerta, eso era realmente sorprendente.

Emmett entró, vio a Bella luego me vio a mí y después frunció el seño. Supongo que no era muy lindo ver a tu novia en el cuarto de tu hermano y que los dos estén tirados en la cama riéndose.

-Llegué.-

Saludó Emmett y nos dedico una sonrisa.

-Amor ¿Habías salido?-

Pregunto Bella con voz inocente.

-Sí, después de que tu subieras mamá le pidió a Alice que fuera a comprar unos ingredientes para la cena y ella me arrastro hasta el supermercado alegando que alguien tenía que cargar las bolsas, como no es raro de Alice terminamos con un mercado para casi un mes entero. Según Alice todo era necesario, a veces creo que Alice no tiene muy claro el concepto de necesario.-

Respondió mi hermano con una sonrisa, Bella soltó una risita y se paró de mi cama para ir al lado de Emmett, este le paso un brazo por la cintura y ella lo abrazo como pudo porque él era enorme. Emmett le dio un beso en la coronilla y luego de que Bella se despidió de mí salió abrazada a él.

Yo me quede como un idiota viendo la puerta por la que habían desaparecido, estaba celoso de Emmett, el tenia a la chica mas linda que hubiera visto en mi vida y yo solo era su cuñado.

Un momento ¿Estaba celoso de mi hermano mayor? Ok, esto realmente no era bueno. Ellos se querían, hasta podría decir que se amaban y yo no me podía ilusionar con Bella, ella era prohibida para mí y eso no cambiaria nunca. Debía quitármela de la cabeza, tal vez cuando empezara el instituto podía salir con alguna chica y así olvidarme de ella. Sí, eso era lo que debía hacer.

Dure un rato mas tirado en mi cama viendo hacia el techo, cuando me pare vi mi libro de Cumbres Borrascosas en el suelo y no pude evitar sonreír al recordar la felicidad de Bella al verlo.

_Deja de pensar en ella, no está bien._ Me regañó mi conciencia, yo suspire, agarré el libro y lo puse de vuelta en la biblioteca. Poco tiempo después Esme nos llamo a cenar y yo salí de mi habitación en dirección a la cocina.

Cuando ya estaba abajo vi a Alice ayudando a Esme, Carlisle estaba leyendo el periódico y Emmett estaba riendo con Bella que estaba sentada en su regazo. Suspire y entre.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?-

Le pregunte a Esme.

-Claro, pon la mesa que ya la cena va estar lista.-

Agarré todo lo necesario y acomode los seis puestos en el comedor y me senté. La cena pasó entre risas y bromas de Emmett, cuando terminamos de cenar Emmett llevó a Bella a su casa y yo subí de nuevo a mi habitación.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Bella había estado en mi habitación y Rose llegaba mañana desde Londres, estaba realmente feliz por eso.

-Vallamos al cine.-

Gritó Alice dando saltitos por toda la sala.

-Es buena idea, ¿Qué dices Eddie?-

Preguntó Emmett y yo gruñí.

-No me digas Eddie, Emmy.-

L edije sabiendo que ese sobrenombre le molestaba y el rodó los ojos.

-Claro, nosotros no te podemos decir Eddie pero Rosalie sí. Me siento traicionado.-

Exclamó Emmett limpiándose una lágrima falsa mientras Alice y Bella reían.

-Pues sí, Emmett. Por desgracia para ti la única persona en todo este mundo que me puede decir así es ella. Vallamos al cine que ya me siento claustrofóbico aquí adentro.-

Me paré y Alice chilló mientras saltaba, agarró de la mano a Bella y la arrastró hacia la puerta.

-Un día de estos Mi Bella se va a quedar sin brazo.-

Comentó Emmett divertido.

_Su Bella, recuérdalo Edward._ Me volvió a recordar mi conciencia.

-Creo que así es.-

Y puse una sonrisa un tanto falsa, luego salimos y nos metimos los cuatro en el Porshe de Alice.

Cuarenta minutos después ya estábamos en Port Angeles, Alice manejaba como loca.

Bajamos y fuimos directo al cine.

-Bueno, chicos ¿Qué vemos?-

Preguntó Alice muy entusiasta.

-Veamos Son como niños.-

Gritó Emmett muy emocionado.

-Sí, son así como tú, Emm.-

Comentó Bella mientras se reía.

-Seré como un niño, pero así me adoras.-

Sonrió Emmett fanfarrón.

-No lo dudes.-

Sonrió Bella y mi hermano le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, yo rodé los ojos y me quede viendo la cartelera en donde se anunciaban las películas.

Alice fue a comprar los boletos y Emmett, Bella y yo nos fuimos a comprar las cotufas cuando oí una voz chillona llamándome.

-Edward.-

Gritó una chica de pelo rubio, ojos azules, bonitas facciones y cuerpo de infarto. Se me hacia familiar pero no recordaba de donde.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí?-

Pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-Disculpa, te me haces familiar pero no recuerdo de donde.-

Dije realmente apenado. Ella soltó una risita.

-Soy Tanya, nos vinimos juntos en el avión de Londres.-

Y ahora ya recordaba a la chica ¿Cómo había podido olvidar su voz chillona? ¡No me había dejado dormir en casi todo el viaje!

-Claro, ya recuerdo ¿Cómo estás?-

Pregunte lo más amable posible.

-Muy bien ¿y tú?-

-Bastante bien. Te presento a Emmett mi hermano y Bella, su novia.-

Dije señalando a Emmett y Bella que nos veían con cara de Confusión.

-Mucho gusto, soy Tanya Denali.-

Dijo ella dándole la mano a cada uno.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?-

Preguntó Tanya curiosa.

-Voy a ver una película con mis hermanos y Bella.-

-¿Puedo entrar con ustedes?-

Pidió ella haciendo un puchero bastante tierno. Y se me vino algo a la mente, yo debía olvidar a Bella y al parecer Tanya estaba más que dispuesta a ayudarme en lo que fuera. Esta era mi oportunidad.

-¿Por qué no? Espérame aquí y te compro la entrada.-

Le dije con una sonrisa y me dirigí a donde estaba la taquilla, ella parecía feliz y yo me sacaría a Bella de la mente. Todos salíamos ganado.

Compré la entrada y fui a donde había dejado a Tanya. Alice ya había llegado y al parecer Tanya hablaba animadamente mientras mi pequeña hermana me fulminaba con la mirada. Pero me daba igual, estaba dispuesto a salir con ella así que Alice tendría que irse acostumbrando. Cuando llegue nos dirigimos a la sala y cada uno agarró las cotufas y el refresco que le correspondía, yo me senté al lado de Tanya y ella se aferró a mi brazo.

La película comenzó y todos reían a carcajadas, la película era realmente muy buena. Casi no le prestaba atención a Tanya cuando me hablaba, la chica no era muy interesante que digamos.

Termino la película y todos salimos riendo.

-Creo que debemos irnos.-

Dijo Alice mirando a Tanya, no podía leer mentes pero estaba seguro que por la mente de mi hermana cruzaba algo parecido a "_Lárgate, no te quiero aquí"_

_-_Sí, yo también debo irme. Deje a mi hermana botada en la tienda de ropa.-

Rió y se despidió de todos, luego se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y me dio su número para que la llamara después.

-¿Se puede saber por qué invitaste a una persona tan…molesta?-

Preguntó Alice prendiéndome fuego con la mirada.

-Alice, no es tan insoportable. Tal vez la invite a salir más seguido.-

Mi hermana bufó y nos dirigimos hasta el auto.

Tanya parecía simpática, no era totalmente de mi agrado pero si con ella me lograba sacar a Bella de mi mente pues saldría con ella.

Estaba decidido.

**Hola chicas! Siento mucho al demora! Lo iba a subir anteayer pero me tuvieron que hospitalizar de emergencia y no pude! Y hasta hoy salí. **

**Bueno para todas las que preguntaron porque Emmett no había ido por su novia y la había dejado en el cuarto de Edward toda la tarde pues aquí esta la respuesta! Alice lo arrastro de compras xD y bueno, también apareció Tanya y en el próximo cap llega Rose ¿Qué pasara? Pues…descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo! Hahahahhah**

**Espero que les haya y espero que me dejen sus rr! Me harían feliz con eso! :D**

**Besos! Nos leemos! **

**Alice**


	6. Una bienvenida no muy alegre

_Declaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, solo la trama y las locuras xD_

_**Una bienvenida no muy alegre**_

_-¿Se puede saber por qué invitaste a una persona tan…molesta?-_

_Preguntó Alice prendiéndome fuego con la mirada._

_-Alice, no es tan insoportable. Tal vez la invite a salir más seguido.-_

_Mi hermana bufó y nos dirigimos hasta el auto._

_Tanya parecía simpática, no era totalmente de mi agrado pero si con ella me lograba sacar a Bella de mi mente pues saldría con ella._

_Estaba decidido._

Me desperté con los rayos del sol pegándome de lleno en el rostro, al parecer hoy era uno de los pocos días soleados en Forks.

Bostece y me restregué los ojos con las manos, me senté al borde de la cama un rato para que se me pasara la pereza. Debía vestirme y desayunar rápido porque debía ir al aeropuerto de Port Angeles para recoger a Rose y su vuelo llegaba a las diez y media.

Me dirigí al armario y saque unos vaqueros, una camisa de botones azul clara con rayas blancas y unos converse azules, me di un baño rápido me vestí y cuando termine ya eran las nueve.

Baje a la cocina y saque leche, un plato y una caja de cereal.

-Hola, hijo.-

Saludo cariñosamente Esme mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Hola, mamá.-

Seguí comiendo con un poco de prisa, tenía que llegar a Port Angeles antes de que el avión de Rose aterrizara si no quería que ella me ahorcara por "olvidarla" en el aeropuerto.

-¿Tienes prisa?-

Pregunto curiosa Esme.

-Sí, debo recoger a Rose y su vuelo llega a las diez y medio. Mamá, si no es mucha molestia ¿puedes arreglar una habitación para Rose mientras la voy a recoger?-

Pregunte mientras ponía el plato y la cuchara en el lavaplatos.

-Claro, hijo. Ve rápido que ya quiero conocerla, Aro habla maravillas de esa pequeña.-

Yo sonreí sin pensarlo.

-Esa pequeña es una maravilla andante.-

Reí suavemente y me despedí de Esme con un beso en la mejilla.

.

.

.

Había llegado a Port Angeles relativamente rápido, en Forks nunca había tráfico. Eran las diez y veinticinco y yo ya estaba frente a la puerta de espera. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi prima, si ella estaba conmigo en Forks entonces podía decir que estaba reunido con toda mi familia, ella era como mi otra hermanita.

_El vuelo 711, llegado de Londres, acaba de aterrizar. A los familiares por favor esperar en la puerta de espera._

Habló una voz por el altoparlante que se encontraba instalado en la pared, ese era vuelo de Rose así que ella ya no tardaba mucho en salir. Ya habían pasado veinte minutos y se empezaron a ver las personas que salían con sus maletas en busca de las personas que los iban a recoger, yo empecé a buscar la rubia y perfecta cabellera de Rose y la encontré no muy lejos de allí, parada de puntitas mientras me buscaba con la mirada. Me acerque por detrás para que ella no me viera.

-Bienvenida.-

Grite por detrás mientras la agarraba de la cintura y ella soltaba un pequeño grito y se sobresaltaba por el susto, se volteo rápidamente en mis brazos y me vio con el seño fruncido para después pegarme un manotazo en la frente.

-Oye ¿Por qué me golpeas?-

Me queja cual niño de cinco años.

-Por idiota, me pegaste un susto de muerte.-

Rio ella y pazo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo apreté mi agarre en su cintura, nos quedamos un rato así. Realmente había extrañado a mi prima.

-Te extrañe mucho, aunque fue poco tiempo que estuvimos separados. Tú eres como mi hermano, Eddie.-

Dijo con dulzura en su voz. 

-También te extrañe, Rosie. Tú eres mi hermanita, pequeña.-

Le respondí con su mismo tono de voz.

-Vamos a casa, Esme está muy emocionada por conocerte al igual que el resto de la familia.-

La agarre de una mano y con la mi mano libre cargue su maleta y la arrastre hasta mi hermoso Volvo. Hablamos todo el camino de cosas triviales pero no por el momento fue menos divertido y ameno, era muy fácil estar con Rose cuando ella se ponía en plan de persona agradable. Porque si estaba en plan de persona poco agradable te podían dar ganas de tirarla por el puente más alto.

-Llegamos.-

Anuncie al llegar a la gigantesca casa blanca.

-Valla, es hermosa y muy grande.-

Yo solo le sonreí y le abrí la puerta para ayudarla a salir, deje su maleta en auto y después vendría por ella. No me dio tiempo ni de abrir la puerta cuando Esme ya estaba parada en la entrada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tú debes ser Rosalie, no puedo cree que por fin te conozca. Edward y Aro hablan maravillas de ti y veo que Edward no exageraba cuando decía que eres realmente hermosa.-

Alabó mi madre haciendo que Rose se sonrojara.

-Gracias, pero a veces mi padre y Edward tienden a exagerar. Mucho gusto, señora Cullen.-

Contesto Rose en tono formal y amable.

-Nada de señora, cariño. Dime Esme.-

Mi prima asintió y nos internamos en la casa y fuimos hasta la sala.

-Chicos esta es Rose.-

Dijo mi madre. La primera en pararse fue Alice que fue dando saltitos hasta donde nos encontrábamos.

-Hola, soy Alice. Me encanta tu chaqueta.-

Chilló mi pequeña hermana muy emocionada mientras daba saltitos alrededor de mi abrumada prima, agarre a Alice por los hombros para que se calmara.

-Disculpa a mi hermana, Rose, es muy efusiva. Esta enana es Alice, la menor de los hermano.-

Las presente de manera decente y Rose sonrió cálidamente.

-Un placer.-

Contesto la aludida y extendió su mano a Alice, esta la tomo con entusiasmo y se dirigió a las escaleras y gritó.

-Emmett, Bella bajen aquí en este instante.-

A los pocos segundos aparecieron Bella y el mastodonte de mi hermano por la puerta de la sala.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

Preguntó este.

-Ella es Rose, conózcanla.-

Presentó Alice y tanto Bella como Emmett voltearon a verla.

-Valla, pero miren no más. Ahora vamos a vivir con una Barbie tamaño real.-

Se burló Emmett y ese momento supe que no debió hacer eso. A Rose le podían decir rubia oxigenada, hueca, plástica pero nunca, nunca, Barbie.

-Mira mastodonte, realmente por lo que acabas de decir no eres de mi agrado, a mí nadie me dice Barbie porque sencillamente no soy una y tampoco soy una plástica, así que te agradezco que cierres esa bocota que tienes y no digas nada si no vas a decir algo útil.-

Dijo mi prima muy molesta y roja de la rabia, Emmett no sabía con quien se había metido.

-Tranquila, rubiecita.-

Se rió Emmett, este hombre no tenía instinto de supervivencia. Todos lo estábamos viendo reprobatoriamente y Rose lo estaba quemando, matando y torturando con la mirada.

-Se nota que eres puro musculo y poco cerebro. Pata tu información tengo nombre y no es rubiecita. Me llamo Rosalie y supongo que tú te llamas imbécil y tu segundo nombre es idiota. Que lastima que no te pareces a Eddie.-

Dijo Rose con voz helada, tanto que casi me asusta. Ella se pego a mí y yo pase un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Esta no era la idea que tenia para su bienvenida, escuche un pequeño gruñido que me obligo a voltear y me sorprendió lo que vi. Bella veía a Rosalie como si la fuera a matar…supongo que era por haberle dicho imbécil a su novio, pero el idiota de Emmett se lo tenía bien merecido.

-Ven, Rosie. Vamos tu habitación para que te acomodes, Voy por tu maleta y subo en un mito. Esme te va a guiar.-

La solté de mi abrazo y Esme la tomó cariñosamente del brazo para llevarla a su habitación, en cuanto hubieron desaparecido por las escaleras hable.

-Eres un idiota, Emmett. Mas nunca en tu vida le vuelvas a hablar así, no sabes con quien te metiste. Meterte con Rose es como meterte con el demonio así que prepárate.-

Le espete entre dientes, Emmett parecía asustado. Tal vez se había dado cuenta de que su burla no fue la mejor idea que haya tenido, salí de la sala y fui a sacar la maleta de mi prima y la subí a su habitación.

-¿Emmett sufrirá mucho con Rose?-

Pregunto Alice una vez deje la maleta y salí de la habitación para que ella se acomodara mejor.

-Como tienes una idea, Rose puede dar miedo cuando está enojada y mucho más cuando una persona no es de su agrado.-

Conteste de manera indiferente, Emmett solito tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de sus estupideces.

-No fue la mejor bienvenida.-

Comento mi pequeña hermana con voz afligida.

-No, no lo fue. Pero esto puede ponerse interesante.-

Y sonreí maléficamente. Estaba dispuesto a ayudarle a Rose si me lo pedía.

El pobre Emmett no tenía idea de lo que le iba a costar su pequeña burla.

**Hola chicas! Siento muchísimo que sea tan corto! **

**Pero bueno, ya llego Rose! Que creen que pase? Que creen que Rose le haga a Emmett? Pero eso le pasa por burlarse de las rubias! Que le pasa? No no no! xD **

**Siento mucho no haber subido antes! Pero es que me agarraron de profesora para un plan vacacional y estaba super ocupada además de que en enero cumplo 15 y si Dios quiere voy a hacer fiesta! *-* y bueno…con lo de la preparacion y eso ** **me queda poco tiempo!**

**Pero ya ven! Tarde un poquito menos que la otra vez :D**

**Espero sus rr! Son mi mejor paga **

**Las quiero! **

**Alice **


	7. Empezó la guerra

Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.

**Nota: tengo algo importante que decirles, está al final del capítulo. **

Empezó la guerra

_-¿Emmett sufrirá mucho con Rose?-_

_Pregunto Alice una vez deje la maleta y salí de la habitación para que ella se acomodara mejor._

_-Como tienes una idea, Rose puede dar miedo cuando está enojada y mucho más cuando una persona no es de su agrado.-_

_Conteste de manera indiferente, Emmett solito tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de sus estupideces._

_-No fue la mejor bienvenida.-_

_Comento mi pequeña hermana con voz afligida._

_-No, no lo fue. Pero esto puede ponerse interesante.-_

_Y sonreí maléficamente. Estaba dispuesto a ayudarle a Rose si me lo pedía._

_El pobre Emmett no tenía idea de lo que le iba a costar su pequeña burla._

Después de un rato subí a la habitación de Rose para saber si se encontraba a gusto con ella, cuando llegue vi que tenía la puerta entreabierta.

-Toc, toc-

Me asome a ver si Rose estaba allí y la vi de pie junto a la ventana observando el bosque que estaba detrás de la casa. Cuando me escucho volteo y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Rosie, ¿Estás bien?-

Le pregunte un tanto preocupado al ver su expresión.

-Estoy bien, Eddie es solo que sabes que no me gusta que se burlen de mi y mucho menos por mi aspecto.-

Camine los pasos que me separaban de ella y le di un gran abrazo.

-Cariño, no te preocupes por el bruto de mi hermano, es obvio que no sabe reconocer la perfección andante, eres hermosa e inteligente y eso lo sabemos todos los que te queremos, eso es lo importante.-

Ella me abrazo aun mas fuerte con sus bracitos mientras yo le daba un pequeño beso en la coronilla.

-Gracias, Eddie por siempre estar conmigo en momentos así, y te juro que ese mastodonte me las va a pagar por haberse burlado de mí.-

Dijo con su gran sonrisa de "Nadie podrá detenerme" solo reí de su actitud y le di todo mi apoyo.

-Ahora bajemos a la sala que todos te adoran menos el idiota.-

La tome de la mano y la guie hasta la sala donde todos estaban reunidos, Esme, Carlisle y Alice miraron a Rose con cariño y con disculpa tatuadas en sus sonrisas mientras que Emmett y Bella la miraban sin mucho entusiasmo. Entendía a Emmett pero no lograba comprender la actitud de Bella, es cierto que Rose le había dicho idiota a su novio pero debía comprender que Rose tenía razón, Emmett se había comportado como un gran imbécil.

-Antes de que todo siga como si nada quiero aclarar un par de cosas, para empezar aunque Rose no te guarda rencor por tu bienvenida quiero que sepas que no voy a tolerar que la trates como si fuera tonta porque no lo es, es sumamente inteligente pero claro, ya veo que eso no lo sabes apreciar y te dejaste guiar solo por su físico, aunque no te culpo, se que Rosie es despampanante y quedaste anonadado como para pensar con coherencia.- dije directamente mirando a Emmett, sabía que estaba siendo duro pero estaba molesto por su forma de tratarla, él solo me miro y no dijo nada por lo que seguí hablando.- y segundo, se que Rose es nueva aquí y que tal vez le cueste un poco acostumbrarse por eso quiero que la hagamos sentir como en casa, aunque sé que ustedes no será muy difícil lograrlo.-

Esta vez mire a Esme, Carlisle y Alice quienes sonrieron sinceramente, mi pequeña melliza fue la primera en hablar.

-Rose, siento mucho por la bienvenida no muy cálida que te dimos pero te aseguro que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras y sé que nos llevaremos muy bien.-

-Se que así será, siento que ya te tomé cariño.-

Le respondió Rose para que luego se dieran un gran abrazo, Carlisle y Esme llegaron hasta donde estábamos y le hablaron a mi prima.

-Eres bienvenida en esta casa, pequeña. Quiero que nos veas como si fuéramos tus padres, se que debes extrañar a Aro pero prometemos hacer todo lo posible para que no lo extrañes tanto.-

Esme sabía cómo ser una madre adorable y sin duda ya quería a Rose como a una hija al igual que Carlisle, Rose estaba tan emocionada por sus palabras que los abrazó y les dijo con voz suave "Gracias" para luego voltearse a donde estaban Emmett y Bella.

-Oigan, sé que no soy su persona favorita en este mundo pero no quiero que discutan por mi causa con Edward y sé que Eddie puede ser bastante… sobreprotector, sin embargo de verdad te pido, Emmett que no te burles de mi ya que en serio me molesta, si lo prometes juro que todo seguirá su curso normal sin ningún tipo de rencor.-

Rose sonreía de manera totalmente adorable hacía mi hermano, y aunque vi un atisbo de sorpresa en los ojos de Emmett rápidamente lo escondió una mirada burlona…Esto se iba a poner feo.

-Rose, Rose, Rose… se que lo único que quieres es que todos piensen que eres una santa y que me perdonaras por tu gran corazón, pero no me creo tus palabras así que no planeo ser hipócrita y tratarte como si me cayeras bien.-

Oí como mi padre le llamaba la atención y en ese instante pasaron dos cosas, vi todo rojo por la rabia contenida hacia mi hermano mayor y la sonrisa de Bella y luego me sorprendí por las palabras de Rose tan calmadas y amables.

-No te preocupes, Mastodonte que de ser así igual todo seguirá su curso y uno muy interesante.-

Su voz me dio miedo y sabía que a Emmett también por la expresión en su rostro aunque quería disimularlo, ella solo rió y luego volteo en mi dirección.

-Edward, ¿podrías mostrarme el pueblo? Se ve que aunque es pequeño es muy acogedor.-

Y me dirigió esa sonrisa encantadora que derretía a todos, hasta a mí, inmediatamente le dije que sí y Alice se unió al plan con el entusiasmo que la caracterizaba, sin embargo les pedí que salieran y me esperaran junto al auto. Tenía que decirle una última cosa a mi hermano.

-Emmett, no se a que estás jugando pero acabas de cavar tu tumba, mi Rose puede ser un ángel o un demonio y todo depende de con quien trate y creo que contigo no será exactamente un ángel.-

Estaba consciente de la forma posesiva con la que había hablando de Rose pero quería que él se diera cuenta que yo no le iba a dejar el camino fácil si quería hacerle la vida imposible. Emmett seguía un tanto asustado aunque fue Bella quien respondió.

-Edward, una persona como ella no puede hacer más que preocuparse por su aspecto.-

Su tono burlón me desconcertó y aunque a ella para mi fuera perfecta no iba a permitir que hablara así de mi prima.

-Bella, no puedo advertirte de tu mal trato hacia mi prima porque no eres mi familia ni te tengo confianza pero si puedo decirte que me has decepcionado, tenía la impresión de que podías ver más allá del físico y juzgar después de conocer pero ya veo que me equivoque. Solo espero que no hagan que Rose se sienta más incomoda de lo que ya la han hecho sentir.-

Me dolió hablarle así, me dolió en el alma y aun mas cuando vi su mirada dolida y la expresión molesta de mi hermano, pero yo defendería a mi prima como podría defender a Alice, y está claro que por Alice podría matar si alguien le hacía daño. Después de eso me dirigí hacia la puerta y pude ver la expresión apena de Esme y Carlisle por lo que les di una sonrisa para que se tranquilizaran.

-Por favor suban al auto, señoritas.-

Hice un gesto galante al llegar junto a mi volvo y abrí la puerta para que ellas subieran, soltaron una risita y siguieron mi indicación con un "Gracias, Caballero" que me hizo reír. Así fue como nos dispusimos a conocer el pueblo entre risas y charlas.

**Ya lo se, no tengo derecho a aparecer por aquí y esperar que me sigan leyendo, es más, no se si aun queda alguna lectora de historia y si no es así se que me lo merezco… pero no puedo estar en paz sin terminar mis historias, por respeto a todas las que empezaron a leerla y por amor a mi sentido del compromiso y responsabilidad. Talvez se pregunten porque empece con esta historia y no con el mejor caso que la tengo mas adelantada pero es que con el mejor caso tengo que empezar a escribir de nuevo los capítulos porque ahí contradicciones en la historia por lo que era mas fácil empezar con esta, quiero darle las gracias a una lectora en especifico, a "**lesliok " **porque tu rr fue el que me inspiro a terminarla y no dejarla así y a todas las que una vez me dajaron rr porque al leerlos me di cuenta de que nunca debí dejar la historia ya que ustedes me apoyaban, espero sepan perdonarme y les juro que esta vez la terminare y luego terminare el mejor caso y luego puede que siga escribiendo**.

**Las quiero muchísimo**

**Alice**


	8. Comienzo de clases

Nota: Todos los personajes son de S.M como todos sabemos, la trama es mía

_-Edward, una persona como ella no puede hacer más que preocuparse por su aspecto.-_

_Su tono burlón me desconcertó y aunque a ella para mi fuera perfecta no iba a permitir que hablara así de mi prima._

_-Bella, no puedo advertirte de tu mal trato hacia mi prima porque no eres mi familia ni te tengo confianza pero si puedo decirte que me has decepcionado, tenía la impresión de que podías ver más allá del físico y juzgar después de conocer pero ya veo que me equivoque. Solo espero que no hagan que Rose se sienta más incomoda de lo que ya la han hecho sentir.-_

_Me dolió hablarle así, me dolió en el alma y aun mas cuando vi su mirada dolida y la expresión molesta de mi hermano, pero yo defendería a mi prima como podría defender a Alice, y está claro que por Alice podría matar si alguien le hacía daño. Después de eso me dirigí hacia la puerta y pude ver la expresión apena de Esme y Carlisle por lo que les di una sonrisa para que se tranquilizaran._

_-Por favor suban al auto, señoritas.-_

_Hice un gesto galante al llegar junto a mi volvo y abrí la puerta para que ellas subieran, soltaron una risita y siguieron mi indicación con un "Gracias, Caballero" que me hizo reír. Así fue como nos dispusimos a conocer el pueblo entre risas y charlas._

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde la llegada de Rose y hoy era el primer día de clases, iríamos Rose, Alice y yo en mi preciado Volvo y Emmett se iría con su Jeep para recoger a Bella de camino al instituto. Las cosas con Rose iban excelentes Carlisle, Esme y Alice la adoraban como si la conocieran de toda la vida. Con Emmett y Bella era una historia totalmente diferente, aunque desde el día de la llegada de mi prima habían dejado de hacer comentarios despectivos tampoco habían intentado mantener una conversación normal con ella, ni siquiera se habían dignado a saludarla. Estaba bastante molesto por la reacción de esos dos, no entendía cual era la rabia que le tenían si ni siquiera la conocía. Era algo que no me esperaba de Emmett ya que siempre fue muy social y amable con todos pero la que más me decepcionaba era Bella, en el tiempo que había pasado me había dado cuenta que era una chica bastante inteligente, le gustaba la buena música y literatura y podía ser encantadora si se lo proponía pero con Rose cambiaba completamente y me tenia desconcertado.

-Eddie, ¿Emmett quiere mucho su jeep?-

Pregunto Rose interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, solo sonreí por la dirección que estaba seguro tomaría la conversación. Pude ver que en el puesto del copiloto Alice también sonreía.

-Si, Rosie Emmett ama su Jeep más que a su vida.-

-Creo que elegiría su Jeep antes que a Bella en algún caso de emergencia.-

Rió Alice con ganas complementando mi respuesta, vi como Rose sonreía de lado y esa sonrisa solo significaba una cosa: Venganza.

-¿Qué planeas hacerle al Jeep de Emmett, Rose?-

La curiosidad era demasiada y tuve que preguntar, vi que mi pequeña hermana también estaba interesada en la respuesta.

-Emmett va justo detrás de nosotros, en la entrada del instituto frena para trancarle el paso, se va a desesperar tanto que va a usar el claxon del jeep.-

Fue la simple y misteriosa respuesta de Rose, Alice y yo nos miramos algo asustados pero luego sonreímos, estábamos curiosos por ver que había hecho nuestra prima con el claxon del jeep.

Unos minutos después llegamos al instituto y justo como dijo Rose frené el auto para impedirle el paso a Emmett, muchos se nos quedaron mirando ya que a esa hora ya había llegado la mitad de los estudiantes y la mayoría estaba fuera saludando a todos los compañeros que no habían visto durante las vacaciones, pude notar por el espejo retrovisor que Emmett se estaba desesperando y unos instantes después, justo como había dicho Rose, toco el claxon del auto por supuesto que nadie estaba preparado para como sonó. En el instante en el que Emmett toco el claxon se escucho por todo el instituto el nuevo sonido de este que era "GORDA" todos se quedaron callados por un instante hasta que Emmett volvió a tocar para verificar que había sido su Jeep el que había sonado de esa manera y volvió a sonar "GORDA" por todas partes y en ese instante todos los alumnos empezaron a reír a carcajadas y entendí lo que Rose había hecho, durante la noche cambio el claxon del Jeep por uno más… entretenido. Alice y yo estábamos muriendo de la risa a tal punto que se nos salían las lágrimas y Rose solo sonreía victoriosa, para luego decir:

-A mí nadie me dice Rubia tonta sin tener consecuencias.-

-Por Dios ¡Esto ha sido épico! Eres mala, Rose.-

Decía Alice entre risas, yo intente calmarme un poco para poder avanzar y aparcarme, vi que habían alumnos que aun se reían y otros que ya se habían calmado pero tenían sonrisas divertidas en sus rostros, cuando por fin aparque el auto y salí junto con las chicas vi que Emmett lo hizo justo al lado de mi Volvo y bajo furioso junto a una Bella que aunque tenía cara seria se veía que intentaba aguantar la sonrisa. "Hola, GORDA!" escuchamos a lo lejos que unos alumnos saludaron a Emmett mientras reían y pasaban de largo, Emmett estaba hecho una furia.

-¡¿Quién fue el gracioso que le cambio el claxon a mi Jepep?!-

Grito totalmente fuera de sus casilla, por un momento sentí miedo por Rose, pero era una chica fuerte.

-Yo.-

Contesto ella simplemente mientras daba un paso hacia delante, Emmett la miro ira mientras intentaba decir algo pero Rose se le adelanto.

-Mira, mastodonte esto es para que aprendas que de mi nadie se burla.-

-Rubiecita, con mi Jeep nadie se mete.-

Contesto Emmett aun más molesto y por un momento quise ponerme frente de Rose para protegerla, pero Alice me agarro de un brazo para impedirlo.

-No me digas ¿de verdad? Porque para mí fue sumamente fácil cambiar el claxon esta madrugada, GORDA!-

Y sin decir más se fue hacia el edificio en donde estaba la dirección por su horario con una sonrisa victoriosa en la cara, claro que levanto más de una mirada de deseo por parte de los hombres y envidia por parte de las mujeres, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado, mi prima era una belleza andante.

-¿y ustedes son mis hermanos, no van a hacer nada?-

Nos preguntó Emmett bastante irritado, esta vez quien respondió fue Alice.

-No, lo que paso te lo ganaste tu solito por ser tan maleducado.-

Luego de eso me agarro de un brazo y me llevo con ella a recoger nuestros horarios, iba con una sonrisa enorme.

-Rose es mala, Edward pero Emmett se lo merecía. No me gustaría tenerla de enemiga.-

Yo solo reí y vi como todas las mujeres del instituto me veían con asombro, rodé los ojos con fastidio, estaba acostumbrado a esas miradas. Cuando llegamos a la dirección la secretaria nos entrego nuestros respectivos horarios y salimos los tres juntos a nuestra primera clase.

-Rose y yo tenemos la misma clase, ¿Qué clase te toca a ti, Edward?-

Pregunto Alice mientras hacia el intento de ver mi horario, levante el papel para que ambos pudiéramos leer.

-Tengo Biología, creo que es el salón número cuatro así que aquí nos separamos, chicas. Nos vemos más tarde.-

Con una sonrisa y un "Nos vemos" por parte de mi prima y mi hermana me dirigí al salón de bilogía. Cuando entre aun no había llegado el profesor y los pocos alumnos que habían llegado estaban conversando entre ellos, decidí sentarme en la última fila ya que no quería miradas curiosas por parte de las chismosas del instituto que estaban en la segunda, deje mis cosas sobre la mesa que era para dos personas y saque mi libro de "Orgullo y prejuicio" era algo raro en un hombre de mi edad leer ese tipo de literatura pero no me importaba, además lo estaba leyendo porque Bella me lo había prestado en una de las pocas ocasiones que hablamos y ella no estaba enfrascada en hacer comentarios en contra de Rosalie. Sentí a alguien sentarse a mi lado pero no preste mucha atención, esa persona saco un cuaderno y por el rabillo del ojo note que se ponía a hacer rayones en él, ya no le estaba prestando atención a mi lectura así que decidí guardar el libro pero me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que era Bella quien estaba a mi lado.

-Hola, Bella no me había fijado que eras tú.-

La salude con una pequeña sonrisa mientras guardaba el libro y sacaba mi cuaderno, ella se me miro con sus enormes y hermosos ojos color chocolate y me sonrió de manera encantadora.

-Hola, Edward lo siento, no quería interrumpir tu lectura.- Se disculpó algo apenada.

-Tranquila, ya había mucho ruido en el salón y no me podía concentrar en lo que leía.-

Ella solo asintió levemente y se creó un silencio algo incomodo que no sabía cómo romper.

-La broma de Rosalie estuvo genial, no pude reírme esta mañana porque Emmett ya estaba lo suficientemente furioso.-

Rompió ella el silencio y luego soltó una pequeña carcajada, yo solo sonreí y me sorprendí de que no estuviera furiosa por la broma que le había hecho Rose a su novio.

-¿No estás molesta por la broma?-

Mi curiosidad me gano y pude ver que Bella se sintió algo incomoda, no sabía porque pero tenía cara de disculpa.

-No estoy molesta porque Emmett realmente trato muy mal a Rosalie y… yo también lo hice, se que estuvo mal y que debo disculparme.-

Un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Bella y yo estaba muy sorprendido, pero no pude evitar la curiosidad así que pregunte:

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- Ella solo suspiro y se dispuso a hablar.

-Esta mañana después de la broma Emmett estaba furioso y empezó a despotricar contra la "Rubiecita" hasta que dijo un comentario como "Ella no tiene derecho a tocar mi Jeep, además no sé porque se molesta si es obvio que solo se preocupa de su aspecto" en ese momento me di cuenta que aunque ella tuviera esa apariencia realmente nosotros no lo sabíamos y eso fue lo que le respondí a Emmett, el solo se quedo callado porque sabía que tenía razón pero aun así sigue odiándola por lo que le hizo a su "bebé"-

Bella rodó los ojos con la última palabra ya que encontraba absurdo que Emmett amara tanto a un "Simple vehículo" yo aun seguí sorprendido pero estaba feliz por lo que Bella había dicho.

-Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta, Rose no es una rubia tonta de hecho es muy inteligente y aunque aún no sé porque la trataste tan mal al principio talvez si hablas con ella no tendrá problema en disculparte, conozco a mi prima.-

-Yo creo tener una idea del porque la trate así.-

Comento Bella en un susurro pero al estar tan cerca también la oí, quise preguntar pero no me atreví, no sería educado. En ese momento llegó el profesor quien se presento como el Señor Banner y nos vimos obligados a dejar de conversar, no habló mucho solo pasó la lista mientras nos veía las caras para recordar el nombre de todos, nos dio las fechas de los exámenes y nos mando una pequeña investigación sobre la respiración celular por lo que nos dio el resto de la hora libre. Quería preguntarle a Bella el motivo de su trato hacía Rosalie ya que la curiosidad me estaba matando pero me mordí la lengua y no pronuncié ni una palabra por lo que nuevamente Bella rompió el silencio.

-¿Te gusta la biología?-

-Sí, me gusta tanto que al salir del instituto quiero estudiar medicina.- ella me sonrió y simplemente dijo "Genial" así que el que preguntó esta vez fui yo.

-¿Y a ti que te gustaría estudiar al salir de aquí?-

-Me gusta mucho la literatura así que pienso estudiar literatura para luego sacar una licenciatura en letras.-

Su sonrisa era enorme y totalmente hermosa, a simple vista se notaba que amaba la idea de estudiar literatura. Me dediqué a detallarla un poco mas y pude ver que era aun más linda de lo que pensaba, su cabello liso caía hasta sus hombros y de ahí en adelante tenía un rizos preciosos hasta la mitad de su espalda y con el reflejo del sol algunos mechones se veían rojizos, su piel blanca como la nieve estaba adornada por pequeñas pecas en su graciosa nariz y una parte de sus mejillas, sus labios finos y rosados eran perfectos y sus grandes ojos color chocolate eran los más hermosos que había visto, esa mujer definitivamente era un ángel. Salí de mi trance cuando chasqueo sus dedos frente a mis ojos y rápidamente desvié mi mirada hacia la ventana, ella estaba más roja que nunca pero me di cuenta de que seguía mirándome como si me estuviera analizando, no sabía que decir y en ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de la clase, casi le hago un altar por salvarme del momento incomodo y en silencio termine de recoger mis cosas y espere a que Bella terminara de recoger las suyas, salimos juntos pero al tener clases diferentes nos fuimos cada uno por nuestro lado con un leve "Nos vemos" por parte de los dos.

Definitivamente Emmett tenía demasiada suerte, Bella era perfecta. Sacudí la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos de mi mente, debía recordar que ella era la novia de mi hermano y no estaba a mi alcance. Con esos pensamiento y entre clase y clase se pasó el día y ya estábamos todos en el estacionamiento para ir a casa, como era de esperarse Emmett se desviaría para llevar a Bella a casa. Me despedí de ella con una pequeña sonrisa y no pude pasar por alto que Emmett hizo lo mismo con Rosalie, talvez entre clases habían hablado como lo hicimos Bella y yo.

-Tu hermano no es tan bruto como pensé, Edward.-

Comentó Rose ya dentro del carro y fue una curiosa Alice la que pregunto el por qué.

-Pues nos tocan dos clases juntos, llego tarde a la primera por lo que le toco sentarse junto a mí que era el único espacio libre ya que no deje sentar a ningún idiota a mi lado.- Rosalie jamás cambiaria, yo solo sonreí y ella siguió hablando.- Al principio casi me mata con la mirada pero como el profesor nos dejo la hora libre no nos quedo más que hablar porque el silencio me estaba volviendo loca y hablar con algún idiota que me mira como un pedazo de carne no era una opción así que él empezó con la conversación, me sorprendí mucho cuando se disculpó por cómo me había tratado y hasta dijo que lo del claxon había sido una buena broma aunque esperaba que esta misma tarde lo cambiara, luego le dio curiosidad saber cómo se me había hecho tan fácil cambiarlo en la madrugada y le explique que me gusta mucho la mecánica y sabia varias cosas sobre las piezas de los autos por lo que empezamos a hablar de mecánica y los mejores modelos de autos según su motor y capacidad.-

Finalizó Rosalie su relato con una sonrisa y Alice y yo estábamos perplejos, no era común en Emmett perdonar tan rápido, talvez le tenía preparada alguna broma pero al menos ya no se odiaban y parecía que Rosalie estaba feliz por tener a alguien con quien hablar de autos ya que yo no era muy amante de ellos. De esa manera llegamos rápidamente a casa y Rosalie se fue con Emmett para cambiar el dichoso claxon mientras que Alice y yo le contábamos nuestro día a Esme mientras comíamos galletas que ella había preparado. Al parecer las cosas iban mejorando con Emmett y Bella así que estaba contento por eso, talvez mas de lo que debería.

**Hola! Ya sé que soy una aparecida y que me quieren matar pero es que hace poco termine clases y apenas hace dos días llegue de un intercambio que tuve con mi colegio, por eso no había escrito, realmente el tiempo o me daba para nada pero ya estoy completamente libre así que ahora si me verán más a menudo por aquí! Se les quiere! **

**Espero que me dejen sus opinión y reviews, en serio me inspiran mucho para seguir escribiendo y subir más rápido los capítulos, se aceptan todo tipo de opiniones ;)**

**Aliz. **


	9. el bar

Nota: todos los personajes son de S.M como ya sabes, la trama es mía y está prohibida su copia o adaptación sin mi permiso

_-Tu hermano no es tan bruto como pensé, Edward.-_

_Comentó Rose ya dentro del carro y fue una curiosa Alice la que pregunto el por qué._

_-Pues nos tocan dos clases juntos, llego tarde a la primera por lo que le toco sentarse junto a mí que era el único espacio libre ya que no deje sentar a ningún idiota a mi lado.- Rosalie jamás cambiaria, yo solo sonreí y ella siguió hablando.- Al principio casi me mata con la mirada pero como el profesor nos dejo la hora libre no nos quedo más que hablar porque el silencio me estaba volviendo loca y hablar con algún idiota que me mira como un pedazo de carne no era una opción así que él empezó con la conversación, me sorprendí mucho cuando se disculpó por cómo me había tratado y hasta dijo que lo del claxon había sido una buena broma aunque esperaba que esta misma tarde lo cambiara, luego le dio curiosidad saber cómo se me había hecho tan fácil cambiarlo en la madrugada y le explique que me gusta mucho la mecánica y sabia varias cosas sobre las piezas de los autos por lo que empezamos a hablar de mecánica y los mejores modelos de autos según su motor y capacidad.-_

_Finalizó Rosalie su relato con una sonrisa y Alice y yo estábamos perplejos, no era común en Emmett perdonar tan rápido, talvez le tenía preparada alguna broma pero al menos ya no se odiaban y parecía que Rosalie estaba feliz por tener a alguien con quien hablar de autos ya que yo no era muy amante de ellos. De esa manera llegamos rápidamente a casa y Rosalie se fue con Emmett para cambiar el dichoso claxon mientras que Alice y yo le contábamos nuestro día a Esme mientras comíamos galletas que ella había preparado. Al parecer las cosas iban mejorando con Emmett y Bella así que estaba contento por eso, talvez mas de lo que debería. _

.

.

.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el inicio de clases y la relación entre Rosalie, Bella y Emmett se había vuelto casi normal, Emmett aun le hacía algunos comentarios molestos a Rose pero eran más que todo en son de broma aunque Rose casi siempre terminaba arrojándole un cojín a la cara o algo parecido y Bella le había pedido disculpas a mi prima por como la había tratado, aunque esta vez era Rose la que estaba algo reacia a hablar con ella no la trataba mal ni le hacía desplantes. Bella y yo nos habíamos hecho más amigos porque ya no tenía que preocuparme por su trato hacía Rosalie.

-Siento que tu prima me odia, Edward.-

Comento con el seño fruncido Bella mientras estábamos sentados en el patio de mi casa mirando hacia el bosque, yo solo sonreí por su comentario.

-Ella no te odia, Bella solo está un poco reacia a hablar por tu actitud cuando llego.-

-¡Pero con Emmett se la lleva de lo mejor!-

Refunfuño subiendo su voz dos octavas más de lo normal y yo no pude aguantar la risa, se veía muy cómica estando molesta mientras hacia un puchero con el seño fruncido, ella me pego en el hombro para que parara de reírme de ella, pero era inevitable.

-¡No seas tonto, no te rías! Menudo amigo que me conseguí.-

Dijo mientras simulaba estar enfadada pero en realidad estaba evitando sonreír y yo estaba totalmente feliz porque ella ya me consideraba su amigo.

-Bella, ella solo actúa así porque en primer lugar Emmett sabe de carros, fue hablando de carros que logro hablar con Rose y segundo porque… dice que no eres de la familia y no tenias derecho a tratarla así.-

Eso ultimo lo dije bastante apenado ya que sabía que para todos los demás Bella si era de la familia pero para Rose y para mi aun era un poco difícil acostumbrarnos ya que nunca habías tratado con Bella hasta que llegamos así que considerarla de la familia resultaba extraño, mas para que Rose que para mí ya que me había encariñado muy rápido con Bella. Escuche como soltaba un suspiro.

-Y tiene razón Edward, yo no soy nadie para tratarla así, ni siquiera soy de la familia.-

Estaba arrepentida y algo deprimida por lo en ese instante me arrepentí de haber dicho la segunda razón de Rose para tratarla tan fríamente, no quería que se sintiera mal y mucho menos excluida por nuestra culpa.

-Oye, no es tu culpa, en realidad has estado más tiempo en esta familia que Rose y yo, los últimos años eres tu quien ha estado al lado de todos mientras nosotros estábamos en Inglaterra así que tienes todo el derecho de decir que eres parte de esta familia.-

Ella me sonrió con cariño y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa, cada día la quería mas como mi amiga…Solo como mi amiga, debía meterme eso en la cabeza.

-BELLS! PEQUEÑA! MI VIDA, DONDE ESTAS?-

Escuche que Emmett estaba llamando a gritos a Bella dentro de la casa, ella también lo notó así que me puse de pie y le ayude a pararse mientras ella aceleraba el paso, cuando estuvimos cerca le respondió a Emmett en un grito.

-Estoy en el patio, Emmy!-

Emmet Salió con una gran sonrisa y yo me sorprendí de que no le dijera nada por el apodo, él odiaba ese apodo desde que tenía uso de razón pero cuando Bella lo dijo pareció no importarle, solo sonrió haciendo que se marcaran sus hoyuelos y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Bella la abrazo y la levantó del piso para dar vueltas con ella mientras ambos reían, segundos después él la puso de nuevo en el suelo y le dio un corto beso en los labios, ambos sonreían y ella solo recostó su cabeza en el enorme pecho de mi hermano, parecía una escena de película y yo no pude evitar sentir envidia, se veían tan felices juntos que no soporte seguir viendo y entré lo más rápido posible a la casa para subir a mi habitación.

Ya dentro de esta cerré la puerta con llave para que nadie me molestara por lo que restaba del día, era sábado por lo que todos tenían el día desocupado para hacer lo que quisieran, no sabía porque me había molestado tanto la escena que había presenciado minutos antes, era obvio que se trataran así y se vieran muy felices juntos ¡Eran novios! Y aunque nunca se les veía dar demasiadas demostraciones de amor en público los días libres eran más cariñosos que de costumbre y días como hoy no me provocaba verlos ni en pintura, no podía entender mi actitud pero era inevitable molestarme. Para relajarme me senté en mi piano y empecé a tocar, no quería tocar nada conocido así que toqué lo que mis manos decidieran y fue así como termine componiendo una melodía preciosa que no sabía exactamente de donde había salido por lo que escribí todas las notas en mí cuaderno de composiciones pero la deje sin título, no estaba muy claro que me había inspirado.

Unos minutos después escuche que alguien tocaba de manera insistente en mi puerta por lo que me paré a quitar el seguro de la puerta y a abrir, me encontré con Rose recostada en el marco de la puerta y dándome una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, Rosie pasa.-

Ella pasó y cerró la puerta tras de ella y luego me saludo con un movimiento de cabeza. Se sentó sobre mi cama y yo me senté junto a ella mientras recostaba su cabeza de mi hombro, nos quedamos de esa forma unos minutos mientras yo acariciaba su dorado cabello, con Rose no hacían falta las palabras nos conocíamos a la perfección gracias a todo el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos en casa de Aro, luego de un rato ella habló.

-¿Qué te paso, Edward?-

Su pregunta me tomó desprevenido ya que no pensaba que ella se daría cuenta de que algo me pasaba aunque ni yo sabía que era, pero era Rose y a ella no se le escapaba nada, solo suspire y luego respondí.

-Nada, Ros estoy bien.-

Inmediatamente ella levanto su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos, verde contra azul.

-No me mientas porque sabes que te conozco casi mejor que tú mismo, algo te pasa y lo se por tu mirada y además porque pasaste más de tres horas tocando el piano.-

Esta vez ella tenía el seño fruncido y yo no me había dado cuenta de las horas que habían pasado mientras tocaba pero si sabía que Rose siempre se daba cuenta que pasaba algo cuando estaba mucho rato tocando porque eso quería decir que me quería olvidar del mundo.

-A ti no puedo esconderte nada, ¿Verdad?- ella negó yo solo sonreí.- La verdad, Rose no sé qué me pasa, estoy molesto por algo y aun no sé porque, me siento estúpido.

Solté un bufido y ella solo me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Dejame adivinar por dónde van los tiros, empecemos por lo primero, antes de encerrarte aquí como un ermitaño estabas en el patio con Bella, ¿cierto?- yo asentí y ella continuó.- Luego de eso se apareció el mastodonte de tu hermano y llamo a Bella y la abrazo y toda la escena de película.- Estaba un poco sorprendido porque ella también lo había visto pero de nuevo asentí sin decir nada.- y después de eso entraste y te encerraste aquí y empezaste a tocar, molesto con el mundo sin razón aparente. Y no te sorprendas porque si, si vi a Emmett y Bella abrazándose en el patio ya que la ventana de mi habitación da justo al patio.-

Ella pensó un momento para luego sonreír y seguir hablando.

-Te gusta Bella.-

Abrí los ojos como platos para luego reaccionar a sus palabras.

-¿!Que?! Claro que no, Rose es obvio que no me gusta Bella.-

Dije un poco alterado por la retorcida idea de mi prima.

-No te lo estoy preguntando, te lo estoy afirmando. Es obvio, Edward.-

-No, Rose no es obvio, ella solo es una buena amiga con la que me llevo muy bien porque tenemos gustos parecidos y ya. Además es la novia de Emmet.-

Dije muy seguro de lo que decía, a mi no podía gustarme Bella ¿Verdad? Escuche como Rose suspiraba.

-Eddie, te conozco como nadie y sé que aunque no lo quieras aceptar te gusta la novia de tu hermano. Sabes que aun no tenemos una relación muy buena pero es una chica simpática.-

Iba a negar de nuevo, pero ella se paró me revolvió el cabello como a un niño pequeño y salió del cuarto dándome una pequeña sonrisa. Me quede pensado en lo que había dicho mi prima, Bella era preciosa y podía hablar con ella de casi cualquier cosa pero eso no quería decir que me gustara… bueno, talvez me gustara pero no mucho. Pase el resto de la tarde pensando hasta que llegadas las seis Alice entró dando brinquitos en mi habitación diciéndome que saldríamos a un bar nuevo que había en el pueblo y sacó la ropa que debería ponerme, mi hermana no cambiaba así que accedí a lo que me pedía y una hora después estaba sentado en sala esperando a los demás.

-¡Hermanito!-

Me llamo Emmett desde la entrada de la sala, pasó y se sentó en el sillón de dos plazas en doy nde yo estaba sentado. Solo le sonreí y lo salude con un movimiento de cabeza, el me paso su enorme brazo por mis hombros y se dispuso a hablar.

-¿Edward, que te pasa?-

Me preguntó muy serio, realmente debía verme demacrado para que Emmett dejara de ser el típico bromista y se pusiera en su faceta de seriedad.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? Yo estoy perfectamente bien.-

-No, no lo estas porque como tu hermano te conozco, hay algo que no te deja en paz. Has estado muy pensativo hoy, te encerraste en tu cuarto y no saliste en todo el día.-

Genial, hasta Emmett se había dado cuenta y no podía decirle _Es que creo que me gusta tu novia, no estoy seguro pero es que ella es preciosa y es perfecto hablar con ella_. Definitivamente no le podía decir eso.

-Emm, de verdad no me pasa nada, hace tiempo no estaba solo para tocar el piano y eso es todo.-

Le asegure con mi mejor sonrisa.

-No te creo pero no te puedo obligar a hablar, sabes que si me necesitas aquí estaré.-

Muy pocas veces mi hermano mayor y yo nos demostrábamos afecto pero él era mi mejor amigo, siempre lo había admirado por su actitud despreocupada ante la vida y su capacidad de sonreír ante todo. Íbamos juntos en el instituto porque Emmett había perdido el tercer grado y aunque a veces lo molestaba por eso cuando lo necesitaba podía aconsejarme hasta mejor que mi propio padre y me sentía terriblemente mal ante la idea de que talvez me gustara su novia, suspire y le di un gran abrazo cuando nos separábamos, solo le dije un pequeña "Gracias"

-Basta de ser cariñosos, Eddie.-

Y dicho esto me revolvió el cabello como cuando éramos pequeños.

-¡No me digas Eddie!-

Refunfuñe por el apodo, la única que podía decirme así era.

-Pero Rosalie si puede decirte Eddie ¡Es injusto!-

-Deja de quejarte, ella es la única que puede y solo porque jamás logre que dejara de decirlo además yo puedo decirle Rosie, es solo por eso.-

Vi como Emmett refunfuñaba pero no le dio mucho tiempo de quejarse ya que en ese momento bajaron Alice, Bella y Rose y entraron a la sala. Bella estaba preciosa con unos jeans negros ajustados, una blusa color azul oscuro con cuello redondo ancho, caía algo suelta y por detrás tenía un escote que llegaba casi a la cintura y arriba se amarraba en un lazo que daba a la altura del cuello y unas zapatillas negras, no estaba muy maquillada y su cabello caía suelto por su espalada y hombros.

-Estás preciosa, como siempre.-

Emmett le había hablado a Bella para luego acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla yo solo suspire y voltee adonde estaba Rose que me miraba con una ceja levantada por mi reacción a la muestra de cariño de Emmett, yo solo rodé los ojos y ella se acercó para abrazarme por el cuello y susurrarme al oído "Te gusta" y yo solo negué levemente, aunque a Rose no podía esconderle nada, tenía que aceptar que Bella me gustaba y eso me frustraba. Intente alejar esos pensamientos y me concentre en ver a mi prima, estaba despampanante como siempre con un pantalón rojo un tanto oscuro ajustado, un top strapless blanco algo ajustado y unos tacones de una altura descomunal blancos, ella tampoco estaba muy maquillada pero su labial era color rojo lo que le daba un toque sexy pero como sus ojos no estaban maquillados también se veía tierna.

-Rosie, estas preciosa como siempre.-

Ella sonrió y dijo.

-Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo.-

Me guiño un ojo, después de eso me di cuenta que todos nos miraban, Emmett estaba serio pero igual nos miraba, algo que me pareció raro, Bella había desviado rápidamente la mirada hacía la cocina con el seño fruncido y Alice tenía un puchero enorme.

-¿Qué te pasa Alice, por qué el puchero?-

Pregunté extraño por la actitud de mi hermana. Y ella dio una respuesta con un tono de voz más alto de lo normal.

-¡A mí nadie me dice que estoy preciosa!-

Y empezó a "Sollozar" todos estallamos en carcajadas por la actitud infantil de Alice.

-Allie, tu siempre estas preciosa no es necesario decírtelo.-

Y luego de eso le guiñe un ojo, aunque era cierto nunca le decía a mi hermana lo linda que era, así que ella sonrió muy satisfecha y me abrazó.

-Gracias, Eddie tú también eres muy guapo.-

Yo sonreí y deje pasar el uso del molesto sobrenombre mientras le daba un beso en la coronilla.

-De acuerdo, ya todo entendimos que somos hermosos y nadie nos supera, nos podemos ir.-

Dijo Emmett y nos empujó fuera de la casa mientras todos reíamos, nos acomodamos en los autos y poco tiempo después estábamos frente al bar. No era muy grande pero se veía espacioso, había luces por todas partes de colores y una gran puerta de vidrio con un guardia que estaba vestido todo de negro, había una gran fila para entrar pero al parecer Emmett era amigo del guardia por lo que pudimos pasar sin problema y acomodarnos en el área VIP. Dentro del bar había en un lado una gran barra con dos bar tender preparando una gran cantidad de bebidas, las luces estaban bajas y todo se alumbraba por las luces de colores que estaban sobre una gran pista de baile, mas allá estaba el DJ y en el segundo piso se encontraba la zona VIP.

-Esto es genial, ya era hora de poner algo de diversión en este pueblo.-

Comentó Emmett alegré y Alice asintió de acuerdo, Bella no dijo nada ya que no le gustaban mucho estos lugares.

-¿En Inglaterra hay muchos lugares como este?-

Preguntó Alice interesada ya que no habíamos hablado mucho de nuestro tiempo viviendo lejos.

-Sí, son bastante más grandes pero tienen un estilo parecido, allá abundan lugares así.-

Contestó Rose, ella y yo habíamos ido un par de veces a algunos bares de moda pero no nos llamaba demasiado la atención así que solo conocíamos los más populares.

-¿Iban mucho a lugares así? ¿Siempre iban juntos?-

Preguntó esta vez Emmett y yo respondí.

-No íbamos mucho pero si fuimos a unos cuantos, solo conocemos los que eran más populares para el momento y si, siempre íbamos juntos.- Esta vez Rose me interrumpió para hablar.

-La verdad es que Edward y yo siempre hacíamos todo juntos, él es como mi hermano mayor y siempre me cuidaba de todo así que no había momento en el día que no estuviésemos juntos las excepciones eran cuando yo debía salir de viaje fuera de la ciudad.-

Yo sonreí ante el recuerdo, cuando conocí a Rose era una niña muy insegura así que me dispuse a cuidarla y desde ese momento éramos inseparables. Seguimos hablando un rato más sobre nuestra vida allá y luego Emmett y Rose se fueron por unos tragos.

-¡Hay que ir a bailar!-

Grito Alice y me arrastró a la pista de baile, pero me frene en cuanto me puse de pie.

-No podemos dejar sola a Bella, Alice.-

Le recordé mientras miraba a la castaña que al parecer tenía una visión muy interesante de la mesa porque no le despegaba la mirada.

-Edward, ahí viene Emmett y te aseguro que no la dejara sola en toda la noche.-

Me reclamó Alice, estaba apurada por llegar a la pista de baile.

-De acuerdo, Bella vino con su novio y el no la dejara sola pero no puedo dejar sola a Rose.-

No podía dejar sola a mi prima y mucho menos de mal tercio, Alice rodó los ojos y luego de tomarnos lo que Emmett y Rose habían traído Alice arrastró a Rose a la piste de baile junto conmigo, yo solo rodé los ojos, Alice nunca perdía. Empezamos a bailar los tres y pude darme cuenta que Rose levantaba muchas miradas, no solo porque era hermosa sino porque bailaba excelente al igual que Alice, talvez esta noche me pelearía con más de uno.

-Edward, todas las mujeres de este lugar están babeando por ti.-

Comento Rose cerca de mi oído para poder escucharla sobre la música, voltee mi mirada y efectivamente, muchas mujeres me estaban mirando como si fuera un pedazo de carne y yo solo rodé los ojos, esto era tan típico. Alice y Rose solo rieron y seguimos bailando, segundos después Alice decidió ir por algo de beber y nos quedamos Rose y yo bailando y vi como Emmett y Bella también llegaban a la pista, la novia de mi hermano tenía el ceño fruncido y él solo sonreía. Cuando Emmett agarró posesivamente la cintura de Bella voltee la vista, ya que eso me ponía de muy mal humor.

-Estás celoso.-

Susurró Rosalie en mi oído, quien nos viera pensaría que éramos pareja.

-No, no lo estoy.-

Le respondí de la misma manera y ella solo negó levemente dándome su sonrisa de "Eres la persona más terca que conozco" seguimos bailando cuando sentí una mirada en mi espalada, ya me estaba empezando a incomodar.

-Rose, mira detrás de mi ¿Quién me está mirando? Siento que no me quitan la mirada de encima desde hace un rato y es realmente incomodo.-

Como le estaba hablando en el oído ella gire un poco su cabeza y la recostó en mi hombro para disimular y luego soltó una risita.

-Mira por ti mismo.-

Y luego de eso dio una vuelta para quedar en donde estaba yo antes, me lleve una sorpresa al ver a Emmett y Bella prácticamente quietos en la mitad de la pista mirándonos.

-De acuerdo, esto es extraño.-

Comente y ella asintió, luego un rato me agarro por el cuello de mi camisa y me sacó de allí. Ya fuera de la pista la mire con duda.

-No me veas así, esos dos me estaban desesperando de tanto mirarnos, se que derrochamos belleza por donde pasamos porque soy hermosa y tu eres muy guapo pero que disimulen.-

Yo solo reí por su comentario, a Rosalie le desesperaba que la miraran por mucho rato y eso era desde siempre.

-Bueno, Señorita odio que me miren vamos por algo de beber.-

Ella acepto y rodo los ojos por como la había llamado, bebimos algo y bailamos otro rato pero la pareja de novios se había ido a sentar. Estaba extrañado por la actitud de ambos pero decidí no pensar mucho en eso. Un rato después de estar en la mesa y hablar nos retiramos ya que era un poco tarde, Emmett se fue a dejar a Bella en su casa y nosotros nos fuimos directo a la nuestra.

-Bella y Emmett estaban algo extraños hoy.-

Comento Alice viendo por la ventana del Volvo los arboles pasar.

-Pensé que Rose y yo nos lo estábamos imaginando.-

Luego de pensar un rato que los tendría así llegamos a la casa y decidimos dejar el pensamiento para otro día, a penas llegamos se desató una tormenta de los mil demonios que parecía querer tumbar todos los árboles.

-Odio las tormentas.-

Comentó Rose por lo bajo cuando estábamos todos en la cocina tomando algo de agua.-

-Tranquila, ha habido tormentas peores y no pasa nada.-

La animó Alice, pero sabía que Rosalie aunque supiera que no iba a pasar nada igual le daban pánico las tormentas aunque ella solo asintió al comentario de Alice y nos dispusimos todos a irnos a descansar, ya había llegado Emmett que era por quien nos manteníamos despiertos ya que nos preocupaba por la tormenta. Cuando llego no dijo mucho, alegó estar cansado y se fue a su habitación, yo me extrañe por su comportamiento pero lo deje pasar.

Rato después la tormenta no había cedido en nada, más bien había emporado y yo no podía dormir ya que no tenía nada de sueño por lo que en ese momento sentí a alguien abrir la puerta de mi habitación, rápidamente me senté y vi la inconfundible figura de mi prima sentarse en mi cama.

-¿Qué pasa, Rosie?-

Le pregunte mientras le acariciaba el cabellera, estaba temblando ligeramente así que la abrace por los hombros.

-Odio las tormentas, Eddie y mi habitación da al patio así que ver a los árboles prácticamente caerse por el viento no ayuda mucho.-

Murmuro como una niña pequeña, yo solo sonreí con ternura, ella jamás cambiaria en ese aspecto.

-Ven aquí, en la cama hay espacio suficiente. No va a pasar nada ¿De acuerdo? Es solo lluvia con mucho viento pero no importa, todo estará bien.-

Ella asintió y se abrazo más a mi usando mi pecho de almohada, yo la abrace y empecé de nuevo a acariciarle el cabello mientras tarareaba una canción que hacía mucho tiempo había compuesto para ella y así se fue quedando dormida.

Para muchos nuestra relación era extraña y decían que éramos mucho más que solo amigos o primos pero para nosotros era normal, cuando conocí a Rosalie estaba realmente deprimida ya que nunca supero el hecho de no haber conocido a sus padres y que de niña se burlaran de ella por ser adoptada así que me había autoimpuesto cuidarla de todos como si fuera Alice y así lo hice y planeaba seguir haciéndolo porque era mi Rosie, mi hermanita. Y con esos pensamientos me quede dormido.

Me desperté al día siguiente con los rayos del sol dándome de lleno en los ojos, aun tenía sueño así que intente estirarme pero un pequeño bulto a mi lado me lo impedía, recordé que Rose había pasado la noche en mi habitación debido a la fuerte tormenta por lo que empecé a acariciar su cabello para intentar despertarla pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me hizo desviar la mirada para ver a Emmett parado en el umbral con su típica sonrisa pero ocurrió algo que no me esperaba, al dirigirme la mirada rápidamente posó sus ojos sobre Rose que aun dormía cómodamente acurrucada a mi lado y su cara cambio drásticamente a algo que parecía… ¿Rabia? ¿Descontento? La verdad no me dio tiempo ni de hablar cuando ya había cerrado la puerta de un gran trancazo dejándonos a Rose y a mi mirando la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos ya que ella también se había despertado segundos después de que Emmett abriera la puerta.

-¿Qué le pasó?- Preguntó mi prima aun sorprendida.

-No lo sé, pero estoy confundido.- le contenté en el mismo tono de sorpresa.

Emmett y yo teníamos una charla pendiente por lo que había sucedido segundos atrás.

**Hola! Volví más rápido que veces anteriores ^^ espero que les guste el capitulo, gracias por todos los favoritos y follows que me han dado, en serio me alegran muchísimo aunque me gustaría que dejaran más comentarios, no puedo saber lo que piensan si no comentan! estoy pensando en hacer un POV del alguno de los personajes, puede ser de Rose, Emmett o Bella que opinan? De quien quieren que sea el POV? Entre mas reviews mas rápido subo el próximo cap! Se les quiere un montón.**

**Aliz **


End file.
